Warriors:  The Power of One
by Strongheart the First
Summary: What if Crowfeather and Leafpool had stayed away?  Join the four kits of Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight in an alternate version of the story.  Full of suspense, drama, romance, action, and increasing tension.  "The power of just One can change the future of many.  One will come, out of fire and tiger, whose choice in the noise of thunder will determine the future of the clans."
1. Prologue

**Warriors: The Power of One: Prologue**

Two cats huddled under a tall oak tree, far from both of their homes. The sun was slowly setting as the two decided to stay there for the night. Their hearts were heavy with thoughts of who they'd left behind, but their spirits were resolved to be with the one they loved.

"Are you sure we're doing the right thing, Crowfeather?" Leafpool asked. She looked deep into his blue eyes and knew that this was the cat she belonged with forever.

Crowfeather swept his tail around her comfortingly. "Yes, my love." He said. "We belong together. This is the only way."

Leafpool knew deep down that her clan needed her and that her friends and family would mourn her as though she were dead when they discovered that she had gone missing. But she also knew that she loved Crowfeather, and couldn't imagine being separated from him. He was right, this was the only way. Listening to the beating of Crowfeather's heart, Leafpool slowly drifted off into the land of dreams.

Suddenly, Leafpool was awakened. "Crowfeather," she whispered, "Are you awake?" Crowfeather groaned and sat up.

"What?" He asked.

"I thought I heard something in the forest," Leafpool replied, "It was probably nothing, don't worry about it."

Crowfeather stretched. "No, it's alright. I'll check and see." Crowfeather padded out from under the oak tree and tasted the air.

Before he had time to react, a large black shape stepped out from the bushes and approached Crowfeather quickly.

"Look out!" Leafpool warned.

A dauntingly big badger stepped into the moonlight just as Crowfeather was preparing to attack, but suddenly Crowfeather stopped. "Midnight?"

The badger bowed her head. "Greetings Crowpaw, I come with grave news."

Crowfeather looked at Leafpool and explained, "Don't worry, this is Midnight, the badger from the journey to the sun-drown place. Alright, Midnight, what's wrong? And by the way, my name is Crowfeather now. I became a warrior soon after we returned to the forest."

Midnight bowed again. "Good to hear of your change of name. But sadly, no time for polite speech. Clan cats are in danger from my kin. We must warn them quickly."

Crowfeather padded over to sit next to Leafpool. "We can't go back, Midnight. We've left for good."

Leafpool agreed, adding, "You can still warn them, though." She was trying not to imagine the worst that could happen to her clan. Thinking about that too much would only make her question her decision, and that would do no good.

Midnight replied, "Very well. I will go and warn the clans. Do not fear. I will make no mention of you two."

"Thank you, Midnight. But you must be going. Farewell and take care!" Crowfeather meowed, louder as Midnight turned and disappeared into the forest.

Leafpool hoped that her family would be safe. She wondered if she would have been able to help her clan by going back. But no, her place was with Crowfeather. Nothing would convince her otherwise. She had made her choice, and now she would live with the consequences.

Not too far away, a host of badgers headed to attack the ones they hated. Four groups of cats had taken their homes, but the badgers would have their revenge. With stealth they attacked one of the cat's camps, hoping to drive the cats away. After killing three members of the clan, they were forced to retreat, many warriors from both sides wounded. With a glance back as the cats finally gave up chase, the leader of the badgers warned, "This is not finished. You have not won. Someday my people will return and we will crush you forever. You have been warned."


	2. Part 1 & Allegiances, Ch 1 Synopsis

**Allegiances**

**ThunderClan**

**Leader-**Firestar-ginger tom with a flame-colored pelt

**Deputy-**Brambleclaw-dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Apprentice, Berrypaw

**Medicine Cat-**Brightheart-white she-cat with ginger patches

Apprentice, Molepaw

**Warriors-**Graystripe-solid gray tom

Millie-silver tabby she-cat, former kittypet

Dustpelt-dark brown tabby tom

Apprentice, Hazelpaw

Sandstorm-pale ginger she-cat

Apprentice, Honeypaw

Brackenfur-golden brown tabby tom

Cloudtail-long-haired white tom

Apprentice, Cinderpaw

Thornclaw-golden brown tabby tom

Apprentice, Poppypaw

Ashfur-pale gray tom with darker flecks and dark blue eyes

Stormfur-dark gray tom, formerly of RiverClan, then the Tribe of Rushing Water

Sorreltail-tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

Spiderleg-long-legged black tom with a brown belly and legs

Apprentice, Mousepaw

Whitewing-white she-cat with green eyes

Birchfall-light brown tabby tom

**Apprentices-**Berrypaw-cream-colored tom with half a tail

Hazelpaw-small gray-and-white she-cat

Mousepaw-gray-and-white tom

Cinderpaw-gray tabby she-cat

Honeypaw-light brown tabby she-cat

Molepaw-dark gray tom, weak from sickness as a kit

Poppypaw-tortoiseshell she-cat

**Queens-**Ferncloud-pale gray she-cat with darker flecks and green eyes, mother of Dustpelt's kits: Foxkit (reddish tabby tom) and Icekit (white she-cat)

Daisy-cream-colored she-cat, former barn cat

Brook-brown tabby she-cat with grey eyes, formerly of the Tribe of Rushing Water, mother of Stormfur's kits: Silverkit (silver tabby she-cat) and Thrushkit (dark brown tabby tom)

Squirrelflight-dark ginger she-cat with green eyes, mother of Brambleclaw's kits: Nightkit (black she-cat), Runningkit (ginger tom), Sunkit (dark ginger she-cat), and Toadkit (dark brown tabby tom)

**Elders-**Longtail-pale tabby tom, retired early due to blindness

Mousefur-small dusky-brown she-cat

**ShadowClan**

**Leader-**Blackstar-large white tom with huge black feet

**Deputy-**Russetfur-dark ginger she-cat

**Medicine Cat-**Littlecloud-very small tabby tom

**Warriors-**Oakfur-small brown tom

Snaketail-dark brown tabby tom with a snake-like tail

Apprentice, Scorchpaw

Whitewater-long-furred white she-cat with one eye

Apprentice, Shrewpaw

Ratscar-brown tom with ugly scars

Cedarheart-dark gray tom

Swiftflight-pale gray she-cat

Rowanclaw-ginger tom

Apprentice, Ivypaw

Crowfrost-black-and-white tom

Nightwing-black she-cat, daughter of Nightpelt and Dawncloud

Smokefoot-black tom

Apprentice, Owlpaw

Snowbird-pure white she-cat, daughter of Blackstar and Swiftflight

Toadfoot-dark brown tom

**Apprentices-**Ivypaw-tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

Owlpaw-light brown tabby tom

Scorchpaw-dark gray tom

Shrewpaw-gray she-cat with black feet

**Queens-**Tawnypelt-tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes, formerly of ThunderClan, mother of Rowanclaw's kits: Dawnkit (gray she-cat), Flamekit (ginger tom), and Tigerkit (dark brown tabby tom)

Kinkfur-tabby she-cat with fur that sticks out at all angles, mother of Crowfrost's kits: Olivekit (black-and-white tom) and Redkit (ginger tabby tom)

Appleblossom-light brown tabby she-cat, expecting Oakfur's kits

**Elders-**Boulder-very old gray tom, formerly a rogue

Tallpoppy-long-legged light brown tabby she-cat

**WindClan**

**Leader-**Onestar-brown tabby tom

**Deputy-**Ashfoot-gray she-cat

**Medicine Cat-**Barkface-brown tom

Apprentice, Kestrelpaw

**Warriors-**Webfoot-gray tabby tom

Tornear-tabby tom with a torn ear

Apprentice, Harepaw

Robinwing-light brown she-cat, mates with Mudclaw

Whitetail-small white she-cat

Tawnyfur-tortoiseshell she-cat with large light brown patches

Apprentice, Heatherpaw

Emberfoot-gray tom with one dark foot

Apprentice, Sunpaw

Antpelt-light brown tom with a white underbelly

Nightcloud-black she-cat

Weaselfur-ginger tom with white paws

Apprentice, Eaglepaw

Owlfeather-light brown tabby tom

Leaftail-dark brown tabby tom

Dewspots-splotched gray she-cat

**Apprentices-**Eaglepaw-ginger tom

Harepaw-brown-and-white tom

Sunpaw-tortoiseshell she-cat with a white chest

Heatherpaw-light brown tabby she-cat

Kestrelpaw-light brown tabby tom

**Queens-**Willowclaw-dark gray she-cat, mother of Emberfoot's kit: Sootkit (very dark gray tom)

Runningbrook-light gray she-cat, mother of Onestar's kits: Fallowkit (light brown she-cat) and Sagekit (light gray tom)

Gorsetail-gray-and-white she-cat, mother of Weaselfur's kits: Sedgekit (light brown tabby she-cat), Swallowkit (dark gray she-cat), and Thistlekit (dark brown tabby tom)

**Elders-**Deadfoot-very old black tom with a twisted paw, former deputy

Morningflower-tortoiseshell she-cat

**RiverClan**

**Leader-**Leopardstar-spotted she-cat that resembles a leopard

**Deputy-**Mistyfoot-gray she-cat, half ThunderClan

Apprentice, Dapplepaw

**Medicine Cat-**Mothwing-dappled golden she-cat

Apprentice, Willowpaw

**Warriors-**Blackclaw-smoky black tom

Mosspelt-tortoiseshell she-cat

Apprentice, Pebblepaw

Pinefur-short-furred brown tabby she-cat

Mintfur-gray tabby tom

Rainstorm-blue-gray tom, Mistyfoot's son

Reedwhisker-black tom, Mistyfoot's son

Apprentice, Pouncepaw

Hawkfrost-dark brown tom with a white underbelly and icy blue eyes

Otterheart-dark brown she-cat

Timberclaw-brown tabby tom

Heronflight-dark gray tabby tom

Voletooth-brown tabby tom

Apprentice, Minnowpaw

Duskshadow-dark brown tabby she-cat

Icewing-white she-cat with blue eyes

Beechfur-light brown tom

Rippletail-dark gray tabby tom

**Apprentices-**Dapplepaw-spotted gray she-cat

Pouncepaw-ginger tom

Willowpaw-gray tabby she-cat

Minnowpaw-black she-cat

Pebblepaw-gray tom

**Queens-**Dawnflower-pale gray she-cat, mother of Mintfur's kits: Copperkit (dark ginger she-cat), Nettlekit (gray tabby tom), and Robinkit (brown she-cat)

Graymist-gray she-cat, mother of Voletooth's kit: Mallowkit (light brown tabby tom)

**Elders-**Heavystep-large dark brown tabby tom

Swallowtail-dark brown tabby she-cat

Stonestream-gray tom

**Other Characters**

Midnight-star-gazing badger that lives near the sun-drown place

Smoky-gray-and-white tom who lives in the barn, Daisy's former mate

Floss-white she-cat who lives in the barn

**Part One, Chapter One: Synopsis**

For clarity purposes I am making a synopsis of my version of Twilight through The Sight as the first chapter of the book. But first a few disclaimers and explanations.

Disclaimer: I do not own warriors (obviously) nor the characters that are Erin Hunter's. I have, however, made a couple of my own characters in the older generations of the minor clans. (Swiftflight of ShadowClan, Eaglepaw of WindClan, and Heronflight and Timberclaw of RiverClan.)

I have made some cats younger than they technically are for my plot's purpose, just so you know…Ashfoot, Tornear, Mistyfoot, Russetfur, Littlecloud, and maybe a few others.

I have taken the liberty of assuming and constructing relationships within the other clans, which may or may not be true in the original Warriors series.

You may notice that Olivepaw's gender has changed. The only reason for this is because, frankly, I needed another tom in ShadowClan.

Molekit, one of Sorreltail's original kits is still alive in my story, but has been left permanently weakened from the mysterious illness that almost killed him.

Hawkfrost is still living and thriving in RiverClan because the scenario with he, Brambleclaw, and Firestar by the lake never happened.

Stormfur and Brook stayed in ThunderClan the whole time since Twilight, and were not welcomed back in RiverClan. They had kits in ThunderClan because I wanted them to.

Now for the synopsis…As you know from the prologue, Crowfeather and Leafpool left the clans for good during the "Twilight" era. ThunderClan was still attacked by the badgers, but was less able to defend itself because Crowfeather and Leafpool weren't there to help fight, and WindClan was slower to help because Midnight was delayed. Sootfur, Rainwhisker and Cinderpelt died then, and Goldenflower died sometime between from miscellaneous causes.

The badgers left when they saw the fight was useless, but have not gone far and are waiting for their time of revenge.

Since Crowfeather and Leafpool left and did not leave their kits to Squirrelflight to take care of, shortly after Leafpool's kits would have been born, Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw have four of their own kits. The "Power of Three" prophecy doesn't exist any longer, so Firestar isn't anticipating any kind of special cats from his bloodline. Ashfur is still jealous of Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight, but is quiet about it for the most part.

Well I think that's about it. If you have any questions about what has happened before the story begins or anything else, feel free to ask me! Please read and take time to tell me what you think!


	3. Ch 2 Touching Noses and Sorting Herbs

**Warriors: The Power of One: Chapter Two**

"Wake up, sleepy-head!"

With a start, Nightkit woke up. For a second she wondered where she was, but then she scented the familiar smells and saw familiar faces and knew she was in the ThunderClan nursery. Ferncloud and her two kits, Icekit and Foxkit were sleeping soundly as she had been. She got to her paws and looked over at her sister, Sunkit, who had woken her. "Is it time yet?" she asked.

Sunkit jumped from moss pile to moss pile anxiously. "Not quite, but Squirrelflight said she would tell us and clean our fur before it's time."

Today was the day that Nightkit and her siblings would be kits no longer. Today was the day of their apprentice ceremony!

"Where are Toadkit and Runningkit?" Nightkit asked Sunkit.

"Outside playing with Brook and her kits," Sunkit replied. "I was out there too, but I came to wake you up."

"Thanks," Nightkit said. "Let's join them."

They walked outside, and met their brothers, Runningkit and Toadkit. Toadkit was chasing Runningkit and one of Brook's kits, Thrushkit. Brook was giving Silverkit a washing.

"Why must you wash me now, mother?" complained Silverkit. "Can't we wait until later?"

"Absolutely not," Brook replied. "Squirrelflight's kits are having their ceremony today and you and Thrushkit are old enough to watch from the back of the clearing. I want you looking your best for the clan."

As she explained herself and continued to give Silverkit a washing, Squirrelflight padded to the clearing by the nursery. "Quickly, kits," Squirrelflight meowed, "We've got to get you washed before your ceremony."

Squirrelflight went to Sunkit and began to wash her, while Brook went to wash Runningkit. Before long, it was Nightkit and Toadkit's turn.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here!" called Firestar, the clan's leader.

"Hurry now, let's go," urged Squirrelflight, as she followed her kits to the main clearing.

Nightkit ran with her siblings to the clearing where she could see Firestar, high above the clearing on the Highledge. She recognized a couple cats. Brambleclaw, her father, and the deputy of ThunderClan, sat near the base of the cliff side. Brightheart, the medicine cat of ThunderClan and also soon to be Nightkit's mentor sat by her mate Cloudtail. A pair of golden brown tabby toms were sitting together, and a white she-cat padded over to sit next to a light brown tabby tom. As she was observing her clan, Firestar began the ceremony.

"I have called you all here today to witness the naming of new apprentices," Firestar proclaimed. "As our clan grows, we have the opportunity to train young cats to be loyal warriors in the clan. I have no doubt that my grandchildren will one day be brave ThunderClan warriors. So without delaying further, I will ask you four. Do you promise to obey the warrior code and serve your clan with all your strength?"

Nightkit waited for her siblings and in perfect unison they replied, "I do."

"Then it is my great pleasure to make you apprentices of ThunderClan," Firestar said. "Sunkit, step forward. Until you are a warrior you will be known as Sunpaw and Brackenfur will be your mentor. He is a wise and patient warrior, and will teach you all you need to be a warrior." One of the golden brown toms padded forward and touched noses with Sunpaw. Then they moved to the side of the clearing.

"Runningkit, step forward. Until you are a warrior you will be known as Runningpaw. I have chosen Stormfur to be your mentor. He has traveled far and become a valuable warrior to ThunderClan and I trust him to teach you all he knows." The two touched noses and moved to the side.

"Toadkit, step forward. Until you are a warrior you will be known as Toadpaw. Ashfur will mentor you. Ashfur has endured loss and suffering and come through as a loyal warrior. He will guide you as you strive to become a warrior." The two touched noses and moved to the side.

"Nightkit, step forward." Firestar said.

_"It's finally time!"_ Nightkit thought. She stepped forward.

"You have chosen a different path, the way of the medicine cat. StarClan themselves approve of your choice, and I trust Brightheart to teach you everything that she knows. You will be known as Nightpaw, until Brightheart has decided that you are a full medicine cat."

Nightpaw stepped up to touch noses with Brightheart and together they moved to the side of the clearing.

Firestar announced that the meeting was over, and Nightpaw turned to Brightheart excitedly, "What will we do first?"

Brightheart purred and said, "How about we go to the den and work on herb identification?"

Nightpaw purred back, "Sounds great, but I might be out-growing that soon," she warned, "I've been doing that for this whole past moon!"

It was true. Nightpaw had known she wanted to be a medicine cat her entire life. When she turned five moons old, she had been allowed to help Brightheart and her apprentice Molepaw. At first, Firestar had told Brightheart that Nightpaw wouldn't be allowed to be a medicine cat, since Brightheart already had Molepaw for an apprentice. Then Brightheart had received a dream from StarClan that Nightpaw should become a medicine cat. They hadn't said why, just that she should be allowed to train under Brightheart.

Nightpaw and Brightheart walked into the medicine cat den to see Molepaw, the other medicine cat apprentice. "How was the ceremony?" he asked.

"It was great!" Nightpaw told him, "Toadkit, Runningkit, and Sunkit got great mentors!" She laughed a little and added, "And I did too, I suppose."

Brightheart smiled and purred, "Alright, that's enough flattery. It's time to get to work!"

Molepaw hobbled from where he had been sitting over to the storage cave that held all the medicine cat supplies. A narrow cave that could be mistaken for just a small crevice widened a small way after the entrance and was the perfect size for holding all the herbs, leaves, and berries that the medicine cats used for their work.

"I'm sorry I wasn't able to come to your ceremony, Nightpaw," Molepaw apologized. "Brightheart said I shouldn't move much today."

"It's alright, Molepaw. I know you're my friend. You don't have to prove that, silly fur-ball," Nightpaw purred. She knew it bothered Molepaw that he couldn't move very fast. When Molepaw was a kit, he had almost died of a strange illness. It had made him weak, and unable to be a warrior. He wasn't unhappy as a medicine cat apprentice, but Nightpaw knew deep down that he had wanted to be a warrior. _"Pity,"_ she thought. _"He would have been a kind and powerful warrior."_

Then again, Brightheart had never really wanted to be a medicine cat either. She had been helping Cinderpelt, the last medicine cat with her duties when Cinderpelt was killed. Leafpool, Cinderpelt's apprentice, had gone missing around the same that Cinderpelt was killed. Brightheart was the only cat in the clan who knew anything about being a medicine cat, so she had trained with Littlecloud and StarClan to be the best she could be for her clan. Normally medicine cats weren't allowed to have mates, but since Cloudtail and Brightheart had been mates for many moons, and Brightheart had been a warrior before being the medicine cat, Firestar, with StarClan's approval, had made an exception.

The medicine cats dropped the conversation and focused on helping Nightpaw practice familiarizing herself with the different herbs. Tansy, poppy seed, catmint, mallow, Nightpaw recognized them all correctly.

Nightpaw wondered what her siblings were doing at this moment, and hoped that they were enjoying their first day of being an apprentice as much as she was.


	4. Ch 3 Scouting the Territory

**Warriors: The Power of One: Chapter Three**

_**(Pondsplash- Thank you so much for your review! This is my first story ever and it helps so much to know that someone enjoys my writing and ideas!**_

_**Please read and let me know what you think or how you think I can improve! I plan on this being a long story…Probably right at thirty six or thirty seven chapters so if you like it feel free to follow. Thanks for reading!)**_

Sunpaw bounded excitedly over toward the ThunderClan camp entrance, followed shortly after by her brothers. Brackenfur, Stormfur, and Ashfur followed from behind, discussing what they would do with their apprentices on their first day.

"Calm down, Sunpaw," Brackenfur commented humorously. "Someone might think wasps have gotten under your fur." Ashfur and Stormfur chuckled softly as Brackenfur continued. "We've decided that for today all three of you will get to explore the entirety of the territory together. Of course we'll be going along as well." He said.

Sunpaw looked at her paws in embarrassment, but quickly recovered when she began to think of exploring the territory. "Will we see cats from other clans?" she asked.

"If we're unlucky." Ashfur huffed. "Come on, let's get started." He started out of the entrance, followed by the rest of the cats.

"What if we see a fox?" asked Toadpaw.

"Or a badger?" added Runningpaw, clearly thinking of the horrible stories that Mousefur and Longtail had told the kits when they were younger.

Before they were born, badgers had attacked the ThunderClan camp and murdered Cinderpelt, the clan's last medicine cat, and Sootfur and Rainwhisker, Sorreltail's brothers.

"Foxes haven't been scented for a while in our territory." Ashfur said. "But as for badgers, we must always be on the watch."

Sunpaw had never seen a badger but she thought it must be a fearsome enemy to behold. Larger than cats, Sunpaw had been told, badgers were ferocious fighters with long claws and sharp teeth. She couldn't imagine even attempting to fight one.

"Where are we going first?" asked her brother Runningpaw.

"We will reach the WindClan border soon," promised Stormfur.

They had started descending a gradual hillside when they left the camp. Sunpaw could smell a strange, although not unpleasant smell. It smelled of strong winds and different kinds of grasses. Before she could ask if what she smelled was WindClan scent, the group of apprentices and mentors arrived at the edge of the forest.

"This is our border with WindClan," explained Stormfur, looking out over a sizeable area covered with few trees. As Sunpaw looked closer, she could see a calm stream that cut through the hills that WindClan so famously lived in. "Hopefully we won't meet a patrol, but just in case, let's move along now," Stormfur added.

Sunpaw and her brothers took deep breaths to take in and recognize the scent of the rival clan before they moved on, following their mentors downstream.

They broke away from the forest and continued to walk alongside the stream. Sunpaw could now see the lake for the very first time in her life. "It's so big," she said lamely, not knowing how else to describe it.

"Yes indeed," Brackenfur meowed, "And you can barely see RiverClan's territory across the lake from where we are now."

Sunpaw felt a relieved affection for her mentor. She could tell that he would be patient with her training, and would help her not to feel embarrassed when she said something mouse-brained.

They continued to walk along the stream until it ended where they followed the shore of the lake. The three apprentices were shown the Ancient Oak, a place where they were told they would learn battle moves and strategies. The cats moved on until they reached another stream. Sunpaw began to smell a foul scent, and knew it must be ShadowClan.

The cats continued on along the stream, this time walking upstream. Suddenly, Sunpaw heard a rustling in the trees across the stream.

"ShadowClan," Brackenfur said, cautiously but calmly. "Let's see what they want."

Three ShadowClan cats approached the stream and eyed the ThunderClan cats with curiosity.

"What can we do for you, Oakfur?" Brackenfur asked.

A small brown tom cleared his throat. "Nothing. Our clan is patrolling the border. Are we no longer allowed to do this without ThunderClan raising a complaint?"

His companions, a white she-cat with long fur and only one scary eye and a dark brown tom grunted in agreement.

"Come now, Oakfur, you know I was only asking if we could help you. We were just showing our new apprentices the territory," Brackenfur explained. "I had hoped you would be somewhat friendly after such a short time since the Great Journey."

"ShadowClan needs no help," the dark brown tom spat, ignoring half of Brackenfur's comment. "Especially from a clan of kittypets and lost cats," he added, pointedly glaring at Stormfur.

"Be silent, Toadfoot," Oakfur said. "We will continue on our way if you continue on yours," he suggested.

Sunpaw could hardly breathe, and she could feel her brothers almost shrinking next to her. Why did ShadowClan have to be so harsh?

Brackenfur agreed with Oakfur, and as the two clan patrols walked away Sunpaw heard Whitewater say, "Kittypets, the whole lot. Did you see the apprentices? Shaking in their fur."

That did it. No cat would accuse her of being a coward. ShadowClan were bullies and not worth getting upset over. From now on, Sunpaw would work to be the best warrior that ThunderClan had ever seen.

The ThunderClan cats finished their patrolling and the three apprentices were told to rest and be ready to train more tomorrow. Once they laid down in their nests, Mousepaw, one of the older apprentices, came over to tell them the news.

"The gathering is tonight," Mousepaw said excitedly. "Firestar has asked me to go, and he wanted me to tell Runningpaw that he will be attending as well."

Her brother's eyes widened in excitement. "Wow, that's great news!"

Sunpaw couldn't help but feel a little jealous. She had hoped that she would get to go to her first gathering as an apprentice. Still, there would be many more to come, and at least she would get some extra rest.

Sunpaw stayed awake until her brother left with Mousepaw, Hazelpaw, and Honeypaw for the gathering, and then she slipped off into the dreamland.


	5. Ch 4 A Gathering Proposal

**Warriors: The Power of One: Chapter Four**

_**(Well as you can probably guess, the point of view is going to be split evenly four ways in this story. It can get a little confusing with that many perspectives, but it really worked out how I wanted it to and I'll do my best to make it not confusing. Well here we go, sorry it took so long for me to update. Thanks for reading!)**_

Runningpaw felt like his fur might explode out of excitement at any minute. His first Gathering! He would meet cats from other clans for the first time, besides the mean ShadowClan cats he had met earlier on his patrol. He hoped that Oakfur, Toadfoot, and the creepy one-eyed white she-cat weren't at the Gathering.

Following Hazelpaw, Honeypaw, and Mousepaw out of the apprentice's den, Runningpaw began the journey with his clanmates to the island where the all-clan Gathering took place. The ThunderClan cats traipsed through their forest, across the creek dividing the ThunderClan and WindClan territory, and along the edge of the lake until they reached a log that balanced from land to land over a chasm of lake water.

Runningpaw leapt onto the log gingerly, careful not to fall and embarrass himself on his first Gathering. He crossed slowly, ignoring Hazelpaw's impatient breath on his tail. Finally, Runningpaw reached the island where the Gathering was held.

He raised his nose in the air and smelled WindClan and ShadowClan mixed with the scent of his own clan, along with the scent of what must have been RiverClan. Quickly, making up for lost time, Runningpaw raced up to Mousepaw's side.

"Mousepaw," he half-whispered, "This is incredible."

Mousepaw purred slightly. "Wait until you meet some of the other clans. Come on, I'll introduce you to some of them."

His gray-and-white friend began to walk away, and Runningpaw followed close by. Mousepaw headed toward a small group of cats Runningpaw didn't know. They looked like apprentices. Hazelpaw was there already, speaking with a tortoiseshell she-cat from ShadowClan. The two she-cats acted bored with the Gathering, but Runningpaw couldn't imagine how. There were cats everywhere!

"That's Ivypaw," Mousepaw explained, "Let's not talk to her. She and Hazelpaw act like they're too important to come to Gatherings. They would be boring." Mousepaw headed toward a group of young cats who must have been from RiverClan. "This is_ Minnowpaw_," Mousepaw said in near-awe. Clearly he really liked this particular cat.

As they saw Runningpaw and Mousepaw approaching, the three RiverClan cats turned their attention to the ThunderClan apprentices. When they recognized Mousepaw, one of them, a slender black she-cat shouted out, "Hey, Mousepaw! Who's your friend?"

Mousepaw purred. "Minnowpaw, this is Runningpaw. Runningpaw, meet Minnowpaw."

Runningpaw dipped his head and mewed a greeting.

Mousepaw continued, "And Minnowpaw's clanmates are Pebblepaw, her brother, and Willowpaw, the RiverClan medicine cat apprentice." Pebblepaw and Willowpaw dipped their heads friendlily. Pebblepaw was a gray tom, and Willowpaw a gray tabby.

After the introduction, Mousepaw and Minnowpaw began to talk, and Pebblepaw and Willowpaw padded off to talk to a brown WindClan apprentice. Runningpaw stood awkwardly for a while, not exactly knowing what to do. Suddenly he noticed two she-cats in his peripherals. He turned quickly.

"What's your name?" asked one of the she-cats, a light brown tabby. "Mine's Heatherpaw."

Runningpaw's breathing eased as he saw the harmless-looking she-cats. "I'm Runningpaw," he meowed. "This is my first Gathering."

Heatherpaw purred and meowed a welcome. The other she-cat, a tortoiseshell with a white splash on her chest, meowed, "Hi, Runningpaw. I'm Sunpaw."

"No you're not," Runningpaw blurted before he could stop himself.

"Excuse me?" Sunpaw asked challengingly, fur bristling and eyes glaring.

Runningpaw gulped. What was he thinking? Who was he to tell someone what their name was or wasn't? "I'm sorry," he explained, "I meant to say that my sister's name is Sunpaw, not that yours isn't. I'm a furball."

Heatherpaw purred again. "You're funny," she said.

Sunpaw let her bristled fur ease down mostly. "Great," she said, clearly thinking it was anything but, "Good thing we're not in the same clan. That could get confusing."

Heatherpaw agreed, "Yeah, Onestar would say 'Sunpaw,' and both of you would turn to look." Her eyes shown with humor. "What if he gave you both the same warrior name, just because he thought it was funny?" she exclaimed, purring at the thought.

"Hysterical," Sunpaw mewed sarcastically. "Speaking of Onestar, I think the Gathering is about to start."

Sure enough, Runningpaw watched as Firestar and the other clan leaders climbed to their places in the big tree in the middle of the island clearing. He followed Heatherpaw and Sunpaw as they got closer to the tree.

Runningpaw examined the four clan leaders. He'd heard stories about all of them. The ragged spotted she-cat had to be Leopardstar, the RiverClan leader who had betrayed the clans to follow Tigerstar, an evil cat who had tried to take over the clans. When Tigerstar was killed by Scourge, a rogue leader, Leopardstar had rallied the rest of her clan to fight against him, and reestablished her honor in the clans' eyes.

The huge white tom with black feet must be Blackstar. Blackstar too had followed Tigerstar, as his deputy, and then led ShadowClan in the battle against Scourge. The ThunderClan elders had spoken of Blackstar with more contempt than they had of Leopardstar. Clearly they hadn't trusted him. Runningpaw knew that ShadowClan and his own clan had had a shaky past.

The last cat besides Firestar was Onestar of WindClan. When Onestar had been a warrior, Onestar and Firestar had been friends. When Onestar became the WindClan leader under less than ideal circumstances, Onestar had felt that in order to prove himself to his clan, he had to end his friendship with Firestar, and in turn ThunderClan. While the relationship between the clans was better, it was by no means friendly any longer.

Firestar began the Gathering. "We meet beneath Silverpelt commanded by the truce of the full moon." As Firestar spoke, the dull chatter of the cats subsided. "ThunderClan has enjoyed another peaceful moon," he spoke, "We have four new apprentices, one of which is here tonight. Runningpaw."

Runningpaw stared bravely at Firestar, not wanting to show weakness to the cats of the other clans. His moment of stardom came and went quickly as Firestar continued.

"Our forest is running with prey, and our clan is well-fed," Firestar finished his report.

Next, Blackstar and Leopardstar gave similar reports, Blackstar making sure to point out just how well his clan was doing.

Finally, Onestar spoke. "WindClan is thriving in the rabbit-filled hills. However, we must report something unfortunate."

Runningpaw's ears perked up. This was the first bad news that he'd heard.

Onestar continued, "Our apprentice, Eaglepaw went missing while hunting alone near the ThunderClan border at the edge of both the clan territories. He has been gone for a few days now, and badger was scented where Eaglepaw was last tracked."

Runningpaw turned to Heatherpaw and Sunpaw, horrified. "Did you know him?" he asked.

"Of course we did," Sunpaw said, forcefully but sadly. "And there's no way he deserted us."

Onestar finished his report, "I would advise ThunderClan to be watching for that badger, though it doesn't seem to have returned since we scented it. That is all we have to report."

The clan leaders began climbing down from the huge tree, and Runningpaw started his good-byes to the WindClan she-cats, "I'm sorry about your friend," he said.

Sunpaw just stared at the grass, but Heatherpaw blinked in acknowledgement. "We think he might have run away-" she was cut off by Sunpaw. "I don't," Sunpaw said, "Something must have made him leave."

Heatherpaw moved on, "But we're planning on going to find him! And you should come with us. Tomorrow night."

Sunpaw looked at Heatherpaw like she had lost her mind. "Why would you tell him that?"

Heatherpaw defended herself, "Maybe that badger is still lurking around. We could use his help."

Sunpaw rolled her eyes. Runningpaw thought about her proposal. He really liked Heatherpaw. She was a pretty she-cat, and fun to be around. "Okay," he said, "Where should I meet you?"

Sunpaw sighed in exasperation as Heatherpaw explained where they would meet. "Meet us on the WindClan side of the creek, where there are still some trees. We'll track Eaglepaw from there."

Runningpaw said he would, and said good-bye as Mousepaw padded up to walk with him out of the Gathering. "You certainly made fast friends with that WindClan she-cat," he teased. They walked back to camp, talking about the Gathering and teasing each other about Heatherpaw and Minnowpaw.


	6. Ch 5 Adventure in the Night

**Warriors: The Power of One: Chapter Five**

**(Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing! Please feel free to tell me what you think. Also, you might want to follow the story if you like it. My chapter updates will be sporadic at best, but don't worry- I will finish it sometime! Read & Review PLEASE!)**

It was the morning after the Gathering, and Runningpaw had gathered his siblings in the medicine cave to tell them about his adventure. Brightheart had taken Molepaw out to help him exercise his frail body, so the young cats were alone to speak freely.

Toadpaw listened with his sisters to his brother's report of the Gathering in a mixture of jealousy and awe. When Runningpaw explained Heatherpaw's proposal, Toadpaw couldn't help but feel a twinge of excitement, even though he knew it would be totally wrong to go. However, he could see that nothing he or his siblings could say would stop Runningpaw from going.

"You're not seriously thinking of meeting them, are you?" Nightpaw asked, incredulously. When she saw his face, she huffed in disbelief. "You're mouse-brained."

Sunpaw added, "Why do you want to go, anyway? You barely know these WindClan cats. For all you know, they could be trying to catch you on their territory so they can humiliate you in front of their whole clan."

"They're not like that," Runningpaw protested. "Look, I know I haven't known them for very long, and they are older than me. But I really do think they just want to find out what happened to their friend. And maybe we'll be able to tell where the badger went, too. Did you ever think that maybe I could end up helping _our_ clan too?"

Sunpaw actually looked convinced, but Nightpaw still looked disgusted. Toadpaw spoke up, "Clearly there's not going to be anything anyone could say that would convince you not to go." He paused and grinned at his brother. "The only solution to ensure your safety is for all of us to go."

"I'm in," Sunpaw said, looking over to Nightpaw. "Good luck convincing her."

"No, I'll come," Nightpaw meowed. "Maybe I can keep the three of you from doing something even more mouse-brained."

Runningpaw looked pleased, even with Nightpaw's less than enthusiastic support. "Alright," he said. "Be ready to go as soon as the clan is asleep tonight. We'll have to be careful not to be caught by Graystripe. I heard Brambleclaw asking him to keep watch tonight."

"Let's just hope none of the other apprentices notice we're gone, too," Nightpaw added. "I'm not sure you guys realize how much trouble we'd get in if someone finds out what we're doing. And don't forget, this is literally our second day as apprentices. We don't know anything about fighting techniques. And I don't know about you, but I'd like to be an apprentice longer than two days before I get punished with removing the elder's ticks all day."

She was cut off when Brightheart and Molepaw walked back into the cave. "Yes," Brightheart said, "You have only been apprentices for two days. Are you already trying to get out of your duties?" She purred, teasing. "I don't know what you're doing in here, and I don't need to know if you don't want me to, but if you're not a medicine cat apprentice, you need to leave my den now."

Toadpaw nervously glanced at his siblings and quickly followed Sunpaw and Runningpaw out of the cave.

"Didn't your mentors assign you anything productive to do?" Brightheart called after them.

The rest of the day seemed to drag on forever for Toadpaw. He practiced hunting with Ashfur, Sandstorm and Honeypaw for most of the day, but his mind kept wandering to the night's coming adventure. Finally, when it was time for most of the clan to be asleep, Toadpaw met his siblings in the apprentice den. Nightpaw had gotten permission to sleep there tonight, since she usually slept in the medicine cave.

Thankfully, Mousepaw, Honeypaw, Berrypaw and Poppypaw were already sound asleep, so they only had to wait for Cinderpaw and Hazelpaw to sleep before they could leave. Then, the four apprentices slowly slipped out of their den.

Toadpaw took the lead, staying in the shadows. He peeked out the entrance of the camp, but Graystripe had his back turned to them. Quickly and quietly he made his way toward the WindClan border. He turned around once he had made it a distance out into the forest, well out of earshot of Graystripe, and saw his siblings behind him.

He let Runningpaw take the lead, and followed as Runningpaw took them through the forest until they reached the creek dividing the clan territories. "We have to find a better spot to cross it," Sunpaw whispered.

The four cats went upstream and found a spot on the creek that didn't seem too hard to cross. A large, mostly flat rock divided the creek nearly in half and provided a dry spot to land on the way across the border. They took turns going across, and fortunately avoided getting their fur wet.

The land was still forested, Toadpaw noticed. Actually, they weren't too far away from the Moonpool if he remembered Ashfur correctly. He followed Runningpaw until they reached the edge of the forest. There were no cats in sight.

"Great," Nightpaw mewed. "We've been stood up. Either that or your 'friends' are planning a nasty surprise for us."

"More along those lines," said a voice Toadpaw didn't recognize. Turning around, he saw two she-cats coming toward them out of the darkness. He unsheathed his claws, but quickly retracted them as soon as the she-cats stepped into the moonlight. His jaw dropped and he couldn't help staring. Before him was the prettiest she-cat he'd ever seen. Her tortoiseshell fur rippled in the light of the moon and her beautiful amber eyes sparkled mischievously. And her voice! How had he not noticed how wonderful her voice was when he first heard it? It was like the songbirds melodies…Just then he noticed how long he'd been staring.

The WindClan apprentice had already noticed. "Hello? Is anyone home?" She snorted and turned to Runningpaw. "Well, want to introduce us to the guests we never invited?"

His brother squirmed a little. "I thought they could help us," he explained.

The other apprentice waved her tail at her clanmate in acceptance. "Let it go, Sunpaw. It's good to see you, Runningpaw," she whispered, looking around at Toadpaw and his sisters. "Who are your friends?"

Runningpaw introduced them in turn, "These are my siblings, Toadpaw, Sunpaw, and Nightpaw."

"Great. More ThunderClan cats on our territory," the beautiful, perfect WindClan Sunpaw meowed.

Runningpaw continued, "These are my WindClan friends Heatherpaw and Sunpaw."

WindClan Sunpaw spoke before anyone else had the chance, "Yes, your Sunpaw and I have the same name. We've established this and I want you all to know I will soon be a warrior, so this won't be an issue for long." ThunderClan Sunpaw looked shocked at the briskness of her explanation. Runningpaw and Heatherpaw tried not to let their giggling show past the twitching of their whiskers.

Toadpaw noticed he was staring again. He gulped, "Well, should we start following the scent?" he suggested.

"That's the first intelligent thing I've heard a ThunderClan cat say all night," WindClan Sunpaw said.

Heatherpaw led the way, explaining as they walked up a long hill. "Eaglepaw was last scented at the edge of our territory. He was hunting alone there and never came back. He had to have left for a good reason, and none of his blood was ever found. Most of the clan thinks he deserted us, but we know that can't be right."

They walked in silence for a while, and Toadpaw was able to admire Sunpaw's cocky confidence as she climbed the hill in front of him, bantering playfully with her clanmate. The WindClan cats stopped at a large boulder.

"This is where he was last scented," Sunpaw explained. "Since we know his scent best, Heatherpaw and I will track him. You all can keep busy by looking for clues. Fur, blood, you get it."

Nightpaw walked beside him as they searched the ground for evidence, slowly following the WindClan she-cats. "I still don't feel right about this," she said.

"We're doing the right thing," Toadpaw said, trying to convince himself as well as his sister.

Time ticked slowly away, and they found no evidence. Suddenly, Toadpaw noticed Heatherpaw and Sunpaw exchange a glance. "It's getting stronger," Heatherpaw explained.

The six cats found themselves staring at the entrance of a burrow in the side of the hill. "That's where he went. I'm sure of it." Sunpaw said.

They started to go in, but Nightpaw hesitated. "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

ThunderClan Sunpaw agreed, "We have no idea what's down there."

WindClan Sunpaw sighed. "Eaglepaw went down there for sure. We have to find out where he is. And this is a rabbit burrow. Any cat without bees in their brain could see that."

"All the same, this place reeks something terrible," Runningpaw said, continuing into the burrow. The others followed closely behind.

Toadpaw could see about four paw-lengths in front of his whiskers, but beyond that, all was dark. The burrow could fit three of them side by side, and Toadpaw walked between WindClan Sunpaw and Runningpaw through the increasingly overpowering stench coming from the burrow. Before too long, the cats found the burrow widening into a larger space. As soon as they walked into the wider space, a blast of the smell hit them.

"Ugh!" Toadpaw couldn't help but exclaim. He tried to bury his nose in the dirt, but stopped suddenly when he saw it. All the fur on his body stood on end when he realized what he was seeing. He flicked his tail out to stop Sunpaw and the others from going any further. "Guys," he gulped. "I think we should go." He locked eyes with WindClan Sunpaw who had just seen what he had. Blood. On the floor of the burrow. Lots of it.

His head spun as the stench shifted, and he could smell the blood. He didn't want to see anything else. They had to get out.

Just as he was again about to suggest they leave, a sound came from the other end of the space, a shifting of dirt and a deep growl. As a black-and-white face and huge paws with long, sharp claws started to take shape through the darkness, Toadpaw could now put a name to the terrible stench, and to the killer of Eaglepaw. Badger.

"Run!" he yowled. The cats turned and ran out as fast as they could, out of the burrow, back through the trail, past the boulder, and down the hill into the forest near the ThunderClan border without even looking back once.

Breathlessly, they said their solemn good-byes and went back to their respective camps. Not a word was uttered between the siblings all the way back to the ThunderClan camp. They slipped past Graystripe again and plunged into their nests as quietly as possible. One by one, Toadpaw heard his sibling's breathing change as they slipped off to sleep. Toadpaw knew he would not sleep that night. Every time he closed his eyes the same image came to his mind. Unfortunately it was not the image of a beautiful new friend from WindClan. It was the image of Eaglepaw's blood covering the burrow floor, and a black-and-white face.


	7. Ch 6 Spottedleaf's Prophecy

**Warriors: The Power of One: Chapter Six**

Nightpaw woke to the sound of Brightheart's yowl. The medicine cat was telling her to get up. Nightpaw stretched, wishing for a few more moments of rest.

It had been more than two moons since Nightpaw and her siblings had snuck out to meet the WindClan apprentices, and much had taken place in that time. The most pressing in Nightpaw's mind, the clan had been sick with greencough. Luckily most of the cats were already completely healed. Only Mousefur and Longtail were still being monitored by the medicine cats, but both had returned to the elder's den and would probably not suffer a return of the cough in their lifetimes.

Nightpaw shook herself and cleared her head. Molepaw was already sitting up, and Brightheart was motioning for him to stand. Molepaw shakily got up, using Brightheart for extra balance. Nightpaw walked over to help, but she wasn't needed. Molepaw was already walking next to Brightheart. Slowly, the three made their way out of the cave.

Once outside, Brightheart explained what they would be doing today. "While you were sleeping, I used the last of our catmint to administer treatment to Longtail and Mousefur," Brightheart said. "Today we'll go to a place I know we can get more."

"Where is that?" asked Nightpaw.

"There's usually some growing around the outside of the abandoned Two-leg nest," Brightheart answered. "Birchfall!" she called.

The light brown tabby tom walked over from where he had been sharing tongues with his mate, Whitewing, limping slightly, "Yes, Brightheart?"

Brightheart flicked her tail toward the entrance of the camp. "Come with us, please. We will need a warrior's protection since we'll be so close to those two nasty kittypets' home. And," she added, "I want to get a feel for how well your leg has been healing. I see you still have a slight limp?"

Birchfall looked as though he wanted to protest, but seeing the look on Brightheart's face, he relented, "Alright. Let me say good-bye to Whitewing." Birchfall padded over to where his mate lay. Nightpaw could tell he was clearly trying not to show his limp.

About a moon ago, Birchfall had been on a hunting patrol during a thunderstorm when a large tree branch had fallen on one of his back legs. Birchfall had been pinned down, but other cats had managed to move the tree enough for Birchfall to slip out. His leg had healed, but Brightheart was convinced that his limp was permanent. In an odd twist of fate, the tree that lost a branch was actually a birch tree. StarClan's idea of humor, Birchfall had supposed.

"Make it quick!" Brightheart shouted, "We haven't got all day!"

The medicine cat and her apprentices got a head start out into the forest, and after a little while, Birchfall caught up. They began descending the hill behind the ThunderClan camp, making sure that Molepaw was able to keep up, steadied by Brightheart.

Nightpaw was able to think as they trudged slowly through the forest. The four siblings hadn't spoken much about their trip to WindClan territory. Even when all four had been at the Gathering and had seen Heatherpaw, they had only talked about training and how the prey was running. No mention was made of the encounter with the badger.

She had wondered whether or not she should have told her father or Firestar about the badger, but Nightpaw had decided not to tell anyone. After all, the badger was outside WindClan territory, not even close to ThunderClan. Surely Heatherpaw or Sunpaw came up with something to tell Onestar about scenting a badger. There was no way they had told their clan the truth, either. Sneaking out in the night with apprentices from another clan wasn't something a cat publicized.

_Never, ever again_, Nightpaw vowed to herself, _will I do something so mouse-brained._

The four cats reached the crest of a small hill and Nightpaw could see the abandoned Two-leg nest through the trees. She had first learned of this place when Brightheart took her here to find more herbs. Around the nest was a plethora of the supplies medicine cats used. Catmint, cobwebs, marigold, tansy, poppy seeds, nearly everything they used regularly could be found here.

Making short work of their task, they picked some of the catmint, which Nightpaw held in her teeth. As an afterthought Brightheart rolled some poppy seeds into a leaf and carried the bundle herself. Their journey back to camp was as slow but thankfully uneventful as the trip there had been.

Back at the camp Brightheart dismissed Birchfall, telling him to stretch out his leg as much as possible, and Nightpaw guided Molepaw back to the medicine cave. Nightpaw and Brightheart put the catmint and poppy seeds into their place in the stores while Molepaw lay down.

Speaking low so Molepaw couldn't hear them, Brightheart mewed, "That was a lot of exertion for him. I don't think he should go to the medicine cat meeting today."

Nightpaw had forgotten about the meeting. But she agreed, nodding. "We can ask someone to keep a watch on him while we go," she suggested.

Brightheart frowned. "No," she muttered, "You'll have to go alone this time. Do you think you can remember the way?"

Nightpaw looked concerned, "Yes," she whispered, hesitating to say anything else.

"He's going to be okay," Brightheart reassured. "I just need to make sure he rests today."

Nightpaw nodded, only slightly reassured. Molepaw had also gotten the cough. His already weak body from the mysterious illness he had suffered from as a kit was wracked with spasms that left him unable to respond. His fever and despondence had nearly every cat in the clan expecting his death. Every cat except for Brightheart, that is. Like she had when Molepaw was a kit, Brightheart had brought her brother's son back from the brink of death, much to the amazement of the entire clan. Nightpaw looked at her mentor with pride. Brightheart may have only been a medicine cat for long and almost by accident, but Nightpaw was honored to be her apprentice.

"What are you staring at?" Brightheart asked teasingly. Turning around to Molepaw, she explained, "Molepaw, I've decided to stay behind from the medicine cat meeting at the Moonpool today. You and I will rest while Nightpaw goes to learn the news and dream with StarClan."

Molepaw looked as if he were about to argue, but Brightheart cut him off, "It'll do no good to argue, you know that. I've made up my mind, and you and I are going to enjoy some well-deserved rest and relaxation this afternoon."

Nightpaw looked apologetically at him. This would be her third medicine cat meeting, while Molepaw had been an apprentice longer and had only been to one. "Next time, we'll go together, I promise," she said.

Brightheart waved her on with her tail, "You had best be going. It will take a while to get to the Moonpool, and you want to have time to socialize before you dream."

Nightpaw said good-bye and left the camp again, heading a slightly different direction than before. Her trip was calm and peaceful, and she walked as she listened to the sounds of the forest around her. Just before she reached the stream leading to the Moonpool, she heard a cat behind her, calling her name.

She turned and saw Littlecloud, the ShadowClan medicine cat. Littlecloud had helped to train Brightheart when she was left to be the ThunderClan medicine cat, and Nightpaw had grown fond of the small old tom in the many times she had trained with Brightheart before she was an apprentice. Nightpaw waited for him to catch up and she rubbed muzzles with him, greeting him as if he were her own clanmate. "Littlecloud, you old fur-ball!" she exclaimed affectionately, "Isn't it about time you got an apprentice? By StarClan, you must be older than Firestar!"

Littlecloud pretended to be offended. "One should watch the way they speak to their elders," he reprimanded, purring, "As a matter of fact I am older than your clan leader, and I have begun to train one of Tawnypelt's kits, Flamekit. He is nearly five moons old, and has shown a lot of interest so far."

Nightpaw tried to seem pleased. In truth, she had mixed emotions concerning the news. Littlecloud would soon retire, and Nightpaw would miss the old ShadowClan cat. But Tawnypelt had once been a ThunderClan cat, and was her father's sister. That meant that Flamekit was her kin. It would be interesting to get to know her kin from another clan.

"Well don't look too happy," Littlecloud mewed. "I'm not dead yet, and I certainly plan to be around for quite a long time still. Come, let's get to the Moonpool. Surely the other two clans are there by now. I assume Brightheart stayed behind with Molepaw?"

"Yes. Molepaw has recovered mostly from the cough, but he's still very weak. We gathered herbs today and he was pretty spent afterwards," Nightpaw explained as they continued on their way. Soon, the two cats reached the Moonpool.

Three other cats were already there. Barkface, the old WindClan medicine cat seemed pleased to see Littlecloud. The two had been friends since long before Nightpaw had been born. Also present was Kestrelpaw, Barkface's apprentice. The brown tabby was only a little older than Nightpaw was, but Nightpaw didn't know him very well. He had always seemed a little odd and quiet to her. He was a nice enough cat, but not someone Nightpaw would normally want to spend a lot of time around. The third cat by the Moonpool was Willowpaw, the RiverClan medicine cat apprentice. Nightpaw and Willowpaw had become instant friends the moment they met.

Willowpaw ran to greet Nightpaw, rubbing muzzles with her friend. "I was hoping you would show earlier," she meowed, glancing at the WindClan medicine cats. "The company was a little dry for my taste."

Nightpaw purred. "Sorry, I was running late," she explained, "Brightheart, Molepaw, and I went to gather catmint this morning. I came as soon as I could."

"Looks like someone else was late," she teased Littlecloud.

Littlecloud glanced over coyly, "Looks like someone's mentor isn't here…_again_."

Willowpaw looked at the ground sheepishly. It was true. Willowpaw's mentor, Mothwing, rarely came to Moonpool meetings. Instead, she sent her apprentice and stayed behind for unknown reasons. Usually Willowpaw gave some reason, but Nightpaw suspected they were excuses. Nightpaw had actually only met Mothwing once.

"Does anyone have any useful news to share before we dream with StarClan?" asked Barkface, "We don't have much time to visit."

None of the cats volunteered anything, so without skipping a beat Barkface turned and walked to the edge of the pool. The other four cats followed behind, taking their places around the edge.

Nightpaw wondered what she would dream about today. The past three times she had dreamed, it hadn't been particularly special. Of course, she had met Bluestar, Lionheart, Whitestorm, and Cinderpelt, former important ThunderClan cats and now StarClan warriors. But they hadn't told her or done anything spectacular. She and Brightheart had gotten help from them on where to find catmint when the clan was first stricken with greencough, but other than that Nightpaw was always unsure of what to expect from her starry ancestors. She hoped that this time would be more exciting.

Laying down and placing her tail into the water, Nightpaw closed her eyes and began to slowly drift off to sleep. When she opened her eyes, she was next to the lake on the WindClan border. No StarClan cats were in sight. She began to smell a sweet aroma, and saw a cat she didn't know walking across the lake. The cat was a tortoiseshell, and she walked across the water as if it were land. Following behind the starry cat was a second cat that Nightpaw could see was actually sort of ugly with a flat face and longer fur that was matted in certain areas. A second, strong musky smell passed over Nightpaw. It wasn't unpleasant, but Nightpaw preferred the sweet smell.

The two cats, she-cats, Nightpaw noticed, approached her calmly. "Hello?" she mewed quietly, "Are you StarClan warriors?"

The slender tortoiseshell answered, "We are former medicine cats of ThunderClan. I was ThunderClan's medicine cat when Firestar first came to the clans. I was killed and Yellowfang took my place. My name is Spottedleaf."

The flat-faced she-cat nodded. "I am Yellowfang," she rasped, "Brokenstar's mother and Brokenstar's murderer." She offered no explanation of her words, only looking back to Spottedleaf.

Spottedleaf didn't explain either. "We have dire news."

Nightpaw instantly forgot any questions she had about how the cats were able to walk on water, who Brokenstar was, or why a murderer was in StarClan. Dire news was not something she'd wanted to hear when she'd hoped her visit to StarClan would be exciting. "Yes?" she asked, "Will the cough come back?"

Yellowfang wheezed, and Nightpaw realized she was laughing incredulously. "My young cat, there will be a time when you will wish that the reason for our visit was merely to warn you of another outbreak of greencough," she paused then continued, "We warn of war."

War. There hadn't been an all-out war in the clans since the clans had moved to their territories around the lake. Nightpaw wanted to know more. "A war with whom? Will all the clans be involved? How do I stop -?"

She was cut off by Spottedleaf, the tortoiseshell's sweet scent still filling the air around them. "We cannot speak much more. It is forbidden to speak of certain things when it is not time for them to be spoken of."

"Not to mention we don't even know much more than you do at this point," Yellowfang pointed out. "Even StarClan is blind to many things."

"What_ can_ you tell me?" Nightpaw pleaded. This might be her only chance to save her clan. "What must I do?"

Spottedleaf looked at her kindly. "You have a good heart. You will need to preserve that to survive the perilous times ahead. Your siblings and clanmates will need you to be their light in the darkness. You must do what is right without compromise, even amidst the many evil plots that are being carried out."

Nightpaw was still panicking. How could she stop what was to come if she didn't even know what it was? Evil plots didn't sound good either.

"You and your siblings are very important to all the clans, not just to ThunderClan," Spottedleaf continued. "It is written that one out of fire and tiger will come whose choice in the noise of thunder will determine the future of the clans. The power of just one can change the future of many."

What could all of this mean? "Out of fire and tiger" must refer to Firestar and Tigerstar, her grandfathers, and each other's mortal enemies. One of her siblings or she herself would have to make some choice that would determine the future.

"You can speak of this to no one," Yellowfang gazed at her intently. "No one save your siblings. If anyone else finds out, they may try to change what they should not change. When you feel the time is right, you may confide in your sister and brother."

Nightpaw nodded, explaining that she understood, though she did so unhappily. She had been hoping Brightheart and possibly Molepaw would be able to share this burden with her.

"We must leave you," Spottedleaf said, sadness in her tone. "But remember this: We have never really left. We will always be able to reach you when you need us most and you call for us." Without anything close to an explanation, the two cats began walking into the forest, and Nightpaw watched the stars on their fur until they disappeared altogether.

Suddenly, her vision darkened and soon it was completely black. She saw her territory as she zoomed through the air like a bird. She came to the ThunderClan camp, expecting to see her clanmates going about their daily business. Instead, to her horror, she saw a number of badgers sitting around where her friends and family should be. Then she noticed the bones. All around the badgers were skeletons of cats. Her vision zoomed up to the Highledge, where Firestar sat during clan meetings. A large badger with a deeply scarred muzzle sat, gnawing on a cat bone, blood dripping from his mouth. His eyes were dark and unfeeling. Then he seemed to notice Nightpaw hovering in the air before him, and without hesitation he lunged at her, growling. Nightpaw closed her eyes, bracing herself for the impact.

When she opened them, she was lying next to the Moonpool. No badgers were in sight, but Nightpaw couldn't help but want to jump up and run all the way back to camp. Instead she realized that she would have to act like nothing important had happened. When Willowpaw asked about what she dreamed, Nightpaw managed to make up a story about Bluestar showing her a great napping spot, and soon she and Littlecloud began the journey back to their clans together.

She walked more briskly than usual, and Littlecloud noticed. "Are you alright, Nightpaw? You haven't seemed quite like yourself this trip back."

"I'm fine," she said, a little too quickly. "It's just that I'm just anxious to get back to check on Molepaw," she covered smoothly.

Littlecloud's eyes softened, understandingly. "I see. I'm sure he's fast asleep under the watchful eye of your mentor. And worrying has never solved anyone's problems, dear."

When she thought about what he had said, she realized he was right, but in a different way than he had intended. Nightpaw had no clue what the prophecy or vision she had just dreamed of meant, but she didn't need to know now. Whatever happened would happen, Nightpaw just had to follow Spottedleaf's advice and be a light in the darkness to come and do what is right without compromising. Her siblings need not be bothered by this prophecy yet. She would let them live free of this burden for as long as possible.

As she and Littlecloud reached the ThunderClan camp, Littlecloud explained that he wanted to come and visit Brightheart. They walked into camp together, and headed to the medicine cave. A couple of warriors looked up when they scented ShadowClan, but went back to what they were doing when they recognized the medicine cat.

Brightheart was sitting outside of the cave with Cloudtail, her mate. She greeted them warmly, rubbing muzzles with both Nightpaw and Littlecloud as they approached the entrance. "Did you dream of anything interesting, Nightpaw?" she asked.

Nightpaw replied cautiously, "Nothing of significance."

_**Hope you enjoyed! Review, Favorite, and Follow PLEASE! Next chapter up soon hopefully!**_


	8. Part 2 & Allegiances, Ch 7 Stronger

_**Just fyi, my story will be in six parts, each with six chapters. At the beginning of each, I will list the updated allegiances. With the prologue, possibly an "interlude" and an epilogue, I have planned out thirty-seven or thirty-eight chapters.**_

_**The listing of the allegiances every six chapters is just for clarity for you readers as the allegiances will change drastically from part one to the conclusion of the story. Enjoy!**_

**Allegiances**

**ThunderClan**

**Leader-**Firestar-ginger tom with a flame-colored pelt

**Deputy-**Brambleclaw-dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Medicine Cat-**Brightheart-white she-cat with ginger patches

Apprentice, Molepaw

Apprentice, Nightpaw

**Warriors-**Graystripe-solid gray tom

Dustpelt-dark brown tabby tom

Sandstorm-pale ginger she-cat

Apprentice, Honeypaw

Brackenfur-golden brown tabby tom

Apprentice, Sunpaw

Cloudtail-long-haired white tom

Apprentice, Cinderpaw

Thornclaw-golden brown tabby tom

Apprentice, Poppypaw

Ashfur-pale gray tom with darker flecks and dark blue eyes

Apprentice, Toadpaw

Stormfur-dark gray tom, formerly of RiverClan, then the Tribe of Rushing Water

Apprentice, Runningpaw

Brook-brown tabby she-cat with grey eyes, formerly of the Tribe of Rushing Water

Sorreltail-tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

Apprentice, Silverpaw

Spiderleg-long-legged black tom with a brown belly and legs

Squirrelflight-dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice, Thrushpaw

Whitewing-white she-cat with green eyes

Birchfall-light brown tabby tom

Berrynose-cream-colored tom with half a tail

Hazeltail-small gray-and-white she-cat

Mousewhisker-gray-and-white tom

**Apprentices-**Cinderpaw-gray tabby she-cat

Honeypaw-light brown tabby she-cat

Molepaw-dark gray tom, weak from sickness as a kit

Poppypaw-tortoiseshell she-cat

Nightpaw-black she-cat with blue eyes

Runningpaw-ginger tom with amber eyes

Sunpaw-dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

Toadpaw-dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Silverpaw-silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Thrushpaw-dark brown tabby tom with grey eyes

**Queens-**Ferncloud-pale gray she-cat with darker flecks and green eyes, mother of Dustpelt's kits: Foxkit (reddish tabby tom) and Icekit (white she-cat)

Millie-silver tabby she-cat, former kittypet, expecting Graystripe's kits

Daisy-cream-colored she-cat, former barn cat

**Elders-**Longtail-pale tabby tom, retired early due to blindness

Mousefur-small dusky-brown she-cat

**ShadowClan**

**Leader-**Blackstar-large white tom with huge black feet

**Deputy-**Russetfur-dark ginger she-cat

**Medicine Cat-**Littlecloud-very small tabby tom

**Warriors-**Oakfur-small brown tom

Apprentice, Olivepaw

Snaketail-dark brown tabby tom with a snake-like tail

Whitewater-long-furred white she-cat with one eye

Apprentice, Shrewpaw

Ratscar-brown tom with ugly scars

Apprentice, Redpaw

Swiftflight-pale gray she-cat

Cedarheart-dark gray tom

Rowanclaw-ginger tom

Crowfrost-black-and-white tom

Kinkfur- tabby she-cat with fur that sticks out at all angles

Nightwing-black she-cat, daughter of Nightpelt and Dawncloud

Smokefoot-black tom

Snowbird-pure white she-cat, daughter of Blackstar and Swiftflight

Toadfoot-dark brown tom

Ivytail-tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

Owlclaw-light brown tabby tom

**Apprentices-**Shrewpaw-gray she-cat with black feet

Olivepaw-black-and-white tom

Redpaw-ginger tabby tom

**Queens-**Tawnypelt-tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes, formerly of ThunderClan, mother of Rowanclaw's kits: Dawnkit (gray she-cat), Flamekit (ginger tom), and Tigerkit (dark brown tabby tom)

Appleblossom-light brown tabby she-cat, mother of Oakfur's kits: Barkkit (dark brown tom), Hollykit (dark brown tabby she-cat), and Elderkit (dark gray tabby tom)

**Elders-**Boulder-very old gray tom, formerly a rogue

Tallpoppy-long-legged light brown tabby she-cat

**WindClan**

**Leader-**Onestar-brown tabby tom

**Deputy-**Ashfoot-gray she-cat

**Medicine Cat-**Barkface-brown tom

Apprentice, Kestrelpaw

**Warriors-**Webfoot-gray tabby tom

Tornear-tabby tom with a torn ear

Robinwing-light brown she-cat, Mudclaw's mate

Whitetail-small white she-cat

Willowclaw-dark gray she-cat

Tawnyfur-tortoiseshell she-cat with large light brown patches

Apprentice, Heatherpaw

Emberfoot-gray tom with one dark foot

Apprentice, Sunpaw

Antpelt-light brown tom with a white underbelly

Nightcloud-black she-cat

Weaselfur-ginger tom with white paws

Apprentice, Sootpaw

Owlfeather-light brown tabby tom

Leaftail-dark brown tabby tom

Dewspots-splotched gray she-cat

Harespring-brown-and-white tom

**Apprentices-**Sunpaw-tortoiseshell she-cat with a white chest

Heatherpaw-light brown tabby she-cat

Kestrelpaw-light brown tabby tom

Sootpaw-very dark gray tom

**Queens-**Runningbrook-light gray she-cat, mother of Onestar's kits: Fallowkit (light brown she-cat) and Sagekit (light gray tom)

Gorsetail-gray-and-white she-cat, mother of Weaselfur's kits: Sedgekit (light brown tabby she-cat), Swallowkit (dark gray she-cat), and Thistlekit (dark brown tabby tom)

**Elders-**Deadfoot-very old black tom with a twisted paw, former deputy

Morningflower-tortoiseshell she-cat

**RiverClan**

**Leader-**Leopardstar-spotted she-cat that resembles a leopard

**Deputy-**Mistyfoot-gray she-cat, half ThunderClan

**Medicine Cat-**Mothwing-dappled golden she-cat

Willowshine-gray tabby she-cat

**Warriors-**Blackclaw-smoky black tom

Mosspelt-tortoiseshell she-cat

Apprentice, Pebblepaw

Pinefur-short-furred brown tabby she-cat

Mintfur-gray tabby tom

Rainstorm-blue-gray tom, Mistyfoot's son

Reedwhisker-black tom, Mistyfoot's son

Hawkfrost-dark brown tom with a white underbelly and icy blue eyes

Otterheart-dark brown she-cat

Timberclaw-brown tabby tom

Heronflight-dark gray tabby tom

Voletooth-brown tabby tom

Apprentice, Minnowpaw

Duskshadow-dark brown tabby she-cat

Beechfur-light brown tom

Rippletail-dark gray tabby tom

Dapplenose-spotted gray she-cat

**Apprentices-**Minnowpaw-black she-cat

Pebblepaw-gray tom

**Queens-**Dawnflower-pale gray she-cat, mother of Mintfur's kits: Copperkit (dark ginger she-cat), Nettlekit (gray tabby tom), and Robinkit (brown she-cat)

Graymist-gray she-cat, mother of Voletooth's kit: Mallowkit (light brown tabby tom)

Icewing-white she-cat with blue eyes, expecting Rainstorm's kits

**Elders-**Heavystep-large dark brown tabby tom

Swallowtail-dark brown tabby she-cat

Stonestream-gray tom

**Other Characters**

Midnight-star-gazing badger that lives near the sun-drown place

Smoky-gray-and-white tom who lives in the barn, Daisy's former mate

Floss-white she-cat who lives in the barn

**Warriors: Power of One:**

**Part Two, Chapter Seven**

With stunning agility, Sunpaw flipped her torso through the air as she arced over Cinderpaw. Her best friend turned, but too late to stop Sunpaw's back leg from knocking her legs from under her. As Cinderpaw lay in a heap, Sunpaw crouched over her.

"Well done, Sunpaw!" exclaimed Brackenfur. "Who taught you that move?"

Sunpaw purred with pride as she began to clean some of the sand off Cinderpaw's fur. "Hazeltail taught it to me about a moon ago before she became a warrior. I've been practicing it in secret, just so I could surprise you."

Brackenfur looked pleased at the progress his apprentice was making. Silverpaw and Thrushpaw looked amazed, and Sorreltail nodded in agreement as Squirrelflight said something about how her daughter would soon be a great warrior.

"It was executed wonderfully. I should ask Hazeltail to teach the clan her move," Cloudtail pondered. "We can always use new battle moves."

"Hazeltail is brilliant," Cinderpaw mewed. "As are you, Sunpaw. I think it will take me a while to learn a move like that, and I'm almost ready to be a warrior."

"I'm not too far behind you," Sunpaw protested. "And you're as advanced a fighter as any cat, though I think I may have you beat when it comes to hunting," she teased.

It was true. Sunpaw was an excellent hunter, just as her mother and grandmother before her. Sandstorm, Squirrelflight, and Sunpaw were three of the best hunters in the clan. Her brother Toadpaw was the fighter. He had already mastered everything Ashfur had taught him, and had even beat Mousewhisker and Berrynose at the same time. His strong legs allowed him to leap a long distance into the air and climb easier. He used those elements in his fighting style to his advantage, and always seemed to come out on top.

Her brother Runningpaw wasn't without talent as well. Already he was as fast as any WindClan cat, second only in the clan to Spiderleg. And her sister Nightpaw might just turn out to be the best medicine cat ThunderClan had ever seen. Needless to say, Sunpaw was proud of her family. Each one of them was special, and each one of them could do no wrong in Sunpaw's eyes.

After showing the new apprentices, Thrushpaw and Silverpaw a few more standard fighting moves, the apprentices and their mentors headed out of the sandy hollow by the Ancient Oak used for training and made their way back to camp.

Once there, Sunpaw and Cinderpaw took a mouse from the fresh kill pile and joined Runningpaw and Poppypaw who were already sharing a vole.

"I wonder what it would be like to be a medicine cat and have a mate too?" wondered Poppypaw out loud, gazing over at Brightheart and Cloudtail who were sharing tongues near the medicine cat cave. "Do you think she feels guilty?" Poppypaw asked.

"Shame on you, Poppypaw," meowed Cinderpaw. "Brightheart and Cloudtail were together before she became the medicine cat, which by the way is only a temporary position for her. Once Molepaw and Nightpaw are given their medicine cat names Brightheart has made it clear that she will step down."

"Get your fur out of a storm, Cinderpaw," Poppypaw said. "I only asked a question."

"Yes, well your question was rude," Cinderpaw retorted. Sunpaw and Runningpaw stared awkwardly at their food as the conversation had quickly staled.

Thankfully there was a distraction as Berrynose came through the camp entrance and Honeypaw yowled in happiness, "Berrynose! I've saved you a spot next to me!" The tom obliged her, clearly enjoying her unreserved affection.

"StarClan, those two make me sick," said Sunpaw. "Cinderpaw, if I'm ever that smitten with a tom, please promise to scratch some sense into me."

Cinderpaw purred, but Runningpaw looked at her in confusion. "What's wrong with those two showing affection?"

"I think their spectacles go beyond showing affection," Sunpaw argued. "Just look at them, making moony eyes over each other."

All four cats stared at the couple. Berrynose looked back after a moment and said, "Can we help you?" Quickly, all of them looked away.

"I should have expected you to say something like that, Runningpaw," Sunpaw said to her brother. "I've seen the way you've been hanging around Silverpaw. Since the day she was made an apprentice, you haven't stopped bothering her."

"I'm not bothering her!" Runningpaw protested, "We're _friends_. Friends spend time together."

"That's what they all say," Cinderpaw pitched in. All the she-cats purred.

"Whatever," Runningpaw said.

Just then, Toadpaw approached the group of apprentices. He had just gotten back from a border patrol on the ShadowClan border with Brambleclaw, Ashfur, and Sandstorm. Sunpaw saw her father go and sit next to her mother and Sorreltail.

Toadpaw sat down next to her, exhausted. Sunpaw offered him some of her mouse. Toadpaw bit in, gratefully. "Long day so far," he explained with a mouthful.

"Tell me about it," Sunpaw said understandingly. "I'm tired already, and Stormfur wants me on the WindClan border patrol after sun-high."

As if on cue, Stormfur and his mate Brook padded up next to them. "Are you almost ready to go?" he asked.

Sunpaw nodded, and she and Runningpaw joined Stormfur, Brook, and Birchfall as they went to remark the border with WindClan. Before they could leave, Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight called for them to wait.

Sunpaw's parents approached them and pulled them aside from the group. Brambleclaw looked at his children. "We just wanted to tell you how proud of you we are," he explained. "It's not every father that gets to say his children are each extremely talented, and all in different ways."

Squirrelflight agreed, adding, "We want you to know that we love you. And we'll always be here for you when you need us. We hope you know that."

Sunpaw and Runningpaw nuzzled their parents. "We know," Sunpaw said.

Brambleclaw broke away, "Now go remark those borders! They aren't going to remark themselves!"

Sunpaw smiled to herself. Her father could be gruff at times, but she knew he loved her and her siblings. He didn't spend a lot of time with them, but Sunpaw understood as her father was the clan deputy. Brambleclaw's responsibilities kept him from having much free time. Her mother had distanced herself from her kits when they first became apprentices so that Sunpaw and her siblings could grow independent on their own, and now Squirrelflight had an apprentice of her own to worry about. Still, the few moments her parents were able to share with them meant a lot to Sunpaw, and she knew her siblings felt the same.

Sunpaw took the rear as her patrol wove its way through the forest to the border. This certainly wouldn't be her first time on the WindClan border since she and her siblings had had their adventure with the WindClan apprentices, but Sunpaw couldn't help but think of the other Sunpaw and Heatherpaw. Neither had been at the Gathering following their escapade, but in the two that had followed, Sunpaw or her siblings had seen them and even visited with them, though nothing was spoken of the badger.

Now, as they reached the WindClan border, Sunpaw breathed in the scent of the moorland clan. The patrol followed the stream border away from the lake, making sure to renew the scent of ThunderClan on their side of the stream along the way.

At a certain point, Sunpaw began to notice the scent of WindClan getting stronger. The other cats on her patrol had noticed it too. Stormfur began to walk more briskly, and the others matched his pace, Birchfall's limping making a peculiar noise as he rushed himself to keep up with the patrol.

A cat came into view, running at full speed chasing a small brown shape across the stream. A smaller cat, probably an apprentice Sunpaw assumed, chased a rabbit across the stream and into ThunderClan territory. Ignoring the water, he caught up to the rabbit and bit down, ceasing the rabbit's struggle.

"Hey!" Stormfur shouted. "That wasn't yours to take, apprentice."

The dark gray tom looked at Stormfur with scorn. "I chased it from our side. Just because it crossed the border doesn't mean it wasn't WindClan prey."

_Cheeky little cat_, Sunpaw thought, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Well it isn't now," Birchfall argued, "Who's territory are you on? ThunderClan. That makes it ThunderClan prey. Birchfall walked forward as if to take the rabbit from this apprentice. The apprenticed bared his fangs and hissed. Birchfall's fur rose.

"Sootpaw!" called another voice, from across the stream. A tortoiseshell she-cat, a light brown tom, and a ginger tom were walking to the edge of the stream. Sunpaw recognized the tortoiseshell as Tawnyfur, Heatherpaw's mentor.

Sootpaw glanced at Tawnyfur and his other clanmates, but did not budge.

"Sootpaw has taken prey that doesn't belong to him," Stormfur explained.

"Of course it belongs to him," said the ginger tom. "He caught it."

"Silence, Weaselfur," Tawnyfur said. "Sootpaw leave the prey and come back across. That's an order."

Hesitantly, the small apprentice kicked his catch with his forepaw and trudged back across the stream. Tawnyfur spoke diplomatically, "ThunderClan, we apologize for the misunderstanding. Please accept the rabbit as a gift ensuring further good will between our clans."

Sunpaw could appreciate the way Heatherpaw's mentor handled the conflict. Stormfur seemed to agree. "We accept," he said.

Tawnyfur turned and walked away, the light brown tom following behind. Weaselfur and Sootpaw lingered, glaring at the ThunderClan cats. "You're all a bunch of cats that don't belong anywhere," Weaselfur hissed, "Kittypets and loners, exiles from other clans, cripples, and foreigners."

Birchfall and her brother looked like they were about to jump across the river and slash Weaselfur's throat. Sunpaw herself felt livid, anger beginning to blind all her other, more reasonable thoughts. But Stormfur and Brook seemed hardly phased. "Let's go," Stormfur said, just as the group heard Tawnyfur yowl back for Weaselfur and Sootpaw. Birchfall picked up the rabbit, and the patrol began to finish the job they had set out to do.

Sunpaw let her fur relax as she thought about what Weaselfur had said. In a way it was true. Stormfur was born to a RiverClan queen, and Brook had been born in the Tribe of Rushing Water. Birchfall would have a limp for the rest of his life, and there were many cats that had been born kittypets or were descendants of kittypets. There were even some in the clan who did not have warrior names. Brook, Daisy, and Millie had all chosen to keep their names they had been given at birth instead of accepting a ThunderClan name. But that didn't make any of the three she-cats less worthy ThunderClan warriors. Brook was a wise and skilled hunter. Daisy had helped to raise her and many other kits. Millie had returned to ThunderClan with Graystripe and was now preparing to be a mother for her kits soon to be born. The cats in her clan had many different backgrounds, but that didn't make Sunpaw see her clan as weak or inferior. Sunpaw was convinced that these varieties and differences only made her clan stronger, and more of a threat to the other clans. That was why so many cats hated ThunderClan. They were afraid because ThunderClan was stronger.

_**Thanks for reading! PLEASE review, favorite, and follow!**_

_**Also, visit my profile to vote for your favorite of the four narrators of my story: Nightpaw, Runningpaw, Sunpaw, or Toadpaw.**_


	9. Ch 8 The Fifth Moonrise

**Warriors: The Power of One: Chapter Eight**

"**On the Fifth Moonrise"**

The four siblings were on their way to the Gathering. Sunpaw was trying to convince Runningpaw that WindClan would bring up the confrontation on the two clan's border. Runningpaw was did not agree.

"I think they'll want to let it blow over," meowed Runningpaw, "It was really only Weaselfur and Sootpaw who caused trouble."

Sunpaw leapt over a rock. "No, Onestar will probably use this as an opportunity to make a swipe for our territory. WindClan are just as greedy as ShadowClan."

"Don't say that," Toadpaw said, "There are good cats in all the clans."

"You're just saying that because of WindClan Sunpaw," Runningpaw teased.

"I am not!" Toadpaw sputtered, "Willowpaw and Pebblepaw of RiverClan are decent cats. Tawnyfur and Heatherpaw of WindClan are fine enough. Even ShadowClan has some good cats! What about Shrewpaw and Tawnypelt and the rest of our kin?"

"Someone's got it bad," Sunpaw mewed.

Toadpaw just huffed and continued the walk in purposeful silence.

"Leave him alone," said Mousewhisker, overhearing the sibling's conversation. "We've all fancied cats outside of ThunderClan. I used to be fond of Minnowpaw. And Runningpaw, you used to fancy Heatherpaw!"

"Keep your voice down," Runningpaw hushed. "I don't want anyone who doesn't remember to remember _that_ any longer."

"Oh, keep your fur out of a ball," Sunpaw meowed. "We're only teasing."

Nightpaw shook her fur with a chill. "It's going to be a cold night."

The group of cats from ThunderClan neared the tree bridge that led to the island where the Gathering was held. They crossed, and joined the other three clans who were already there.

Nightpaw immediately ran to greet Kestrelpaw and Willowpaw, her fellow medicine cat apprentices. Sunpaw and Hazeltail greeted Shrewpaw. Runningpaw and Toadpaw were beckoned by Heatherpaw, who stood talking to Pebblepaw.

Heatherpaw greeted Runningpaw and his brother warmly. Pebblepaw, however, stood oddly stiff and sad-looking. "What's wrong?" Runningpaw asked.

Heatherpaw looked awkwardly toward Pebblepaw. "His denmate, Pouncepaw was killed this past moon. By a badger," she added cautiously, looking at the two brothers pointedly.

"I'm so sorry to hear that," Toadpaw said.

"Yes, that's terrible!" Runningpaw added.

Pebblepaw excused himself and went to join a couple of his clanmates.

"It's good to see you, Heatherpaw," Toadpaw said, "Uh, is Sunpaw here?"

Heatherpaw's eyes twinkled mischievously, "No, she wasn't asked to come this time."

Both Runningpaw and Heatherpaw could see the disappointment in his eyes, but they kept their comments to themselves.

The Gathering began shortly after, and ShadowClan announced the death of an apprentice, Scorchpaw, to the cough. Thankfully, all other cats were on the road to recovery. RiverClan mentioned the sad news of Pouncepaw's death, and warned that there was a badger near the clans. They also announced the naming of a new warrior, Dapplenose, who Runningpaw remembered being a relatively kind and friendly cat. When it came time for WindClan's announcements, they only chose to relate the naming of a new apprentice, Sootpaw. Runningpaw saw his brother give a pointed glare to Sunpaw, as if to prove his earlier point.

Then it was time for Firestar's address. The flame-colored leader stood atop his large branch and began, "The prey is running well in our territory and all our cough victims have recovered in full."

The ThunderClan cats in the crowd cheered.

"However," Firestar continued, "I do have something further to say. ThunderClan will not tolerate the transgression of its territory by any clan. The boundaries have been set for moons. If prey crosses the border of a clan, it should be left for the clan whose territory it crossed onto."

Onestar seemed to understand what Firestar was referring to, but he kept silent.

Runningpaw purred in admiration. Leave it to Firestar to find a way to keep the peace yet make his point clear at the same time.

Most every cat in the crowd except for Sootpaw and a few WindClan cats murmured their agreement. Then Firestar ended the Gathering, and the cats began to find their clanmates and prepare to leave.

Runningpaw and Toadpaw quickly found their sisters. Sitting next to Sunpaw was Heatherpaw. Hazeltail had already joined a group of ThunderClan.

Quickly, Heatherpaw's expression became serious. "Listen quickly," she said, "Sunpaw and I are planning to track another badger that we've scented near our territory and take it down."

Nightpaw began to interrupt, but Heatherpaw continued, "There's no time to discuss it. We've made up our minds. I'm only telling you to extend the invitation. You can come or not but we will go regardless."

The siblings looked at each other. Runningpaw was unsure of how to feel. Heatherpaw began to walk toward her clan. "If you want to join us, meet us by the crossing we used last time on the fifth moonrise from tonight." And with that, she was beyond their view.

Runningpaw went with Toadpaw, Sunpaw, and Nightpaw to join the rest of their clan at the tree bridge. None of them spoke until they were back at the camp. Quietly, they discussed the proposal in their den.

"It's out of the question," Nightpaw hissed, "It didn't exactly work out well last time, did it? It would be mouse-brained to do the same thing again!"

"Keep your voice down," urged Toadpaw. "Now, I don't necessarily think it's the best idea either, but don't you think Heatherpaw and Sunpaw will need our help?"

"It doesn't matter," Nightpaw insisted, "They can go to their own graves if that's what they choose to do, but we should have no part in it."

Runningpaw somewhat agreed, but he couldn't help think that they should avenge Eaglepaw and Pouncepaw. "We shouldn't decide tonight," he said, "Let's give ourselves a few days to think it over."

"I agree," Sunpaw supported.

Nightpaw sighed, "Well I'm not changing my mind. You all can do what you want but I think it's mouse-brained." She stomped out of the apprentice den, and toward the medicine den.

The other three siblings began to make their beds in the moss as Silverpaw and Thrushpaw came in from the outside. Silverpaw and Runningpaw shared a glance. When Runningpaw thought about how he used to feel for Heatherpaw, he was sort of ashamed. How had he felt so strongly for her when Silverpaw had been in his own clan all along? Now he was getting ahead of his own emotions. Thinking too much. He had more pressing decisions to make. It was going to be a long five moonrises.

_**Hope you enjoyed! Review, Favorite, and Follow PLEASE!**_


	10. Ch 9 Dark Dreams

**Warriors: The Power of One: Chapter Nine**

"**Dark Dreams"**

Toadpaw opened his eyes. He had no idea where he was.

He was lying in a rocky clearing, dark pine trees on all sides. It was night, but when Toadpaw looked to the sky, he saw no stars. The fur on the back of his neck had begun to bristle, though he didn't know quite why. There was something wrong with this place.

Toadpaw got to his paws and began to smell the air. There was a dark, musky smell that made his fur stick up even more. He swallowed though his mouth was dry.

"Hello?" he mewed quietly, hoping to cause a bird to fly in fright. No birds flew. Softly, he began to tread into the forest, hoping the direction he chose would lead out of the forest. Toadpaw padded carefully and stealthily through the undergrowth, passing through bushes and thorns, rocks and briars.

He turned swiftly, thinking he had seen a pair of eyes in the forest alongside him. A pair of amber eyes glowed, watching him.

"Who is it?" he asked, his voice quavering.

The eyes blinked but did not reply.

Toadpaw began to shake with fear. Perhaps it was a badger, waiting to devour him; a fox, ready to pick him off. Without hesitation Toadpaw sprung into the forest away from the glowing pair of eyes, and bounded through the trees, ignoring the stinging thorns that scraped through his fur.

As he bounded into another clearing, he careened into a small mass of black fur. Spitting and snarling, he prepared to attack. Then, when he realized who the cat with black fur was, he relaxed. It was Nightpaw!

"Nightpaw, what are you doing here?" Toadpaw asked in amazement and relief.

Nightpaw shook her pelt, "I could ask you the same question," she retorted. "I don't even know where we are. I just woke up here."

"Woke up here?" Toadpaw asked, "What do you mean?"

"I think we're dreaming. Together, somehow," she added. "We're not anywhere on ThunderClan territory, that's for sure."

That made sense to Toadpaw. In fact, when he thought about it, his last memory before this forest had been in his nest in the apprentice's den. "Why are we here?" he asked his sister.

"Your guess is as good as mine," Nightpaw admitted, "Though I don't think this is StarClan. StarClan doesn't look like this. There are no stars here."

"I noticed that too," Toadpaw put in, "Don't you think this place feels a little creepy?"

Nightpaw nodded, agreeing. "Let's find a way out," she suggested.

The two cats began to tread through the forest together, always keeping the other within a tail's distance. They walked for some time, before they began to hear voices.

"Did you hear that?" asked Toadpaw.

"Shh!" urged his sister.

Both cats ducked down into the ferns and listened as the voices got louder.

"Stop talking," said one voice, female, "We don't know what kind of thing might be out here thinking we'd make a good meal."

The other voice, a male said back, "Yeah, well we haven't seen anything but trees yet. My guess is we both ate a bad mouse and are paying for it now."

Toadpaw would recognize those voices any day. He looked at Nightpaw, and she registered the same understanding in her eyes.

They got up and ran toward their other siblings, "Sunpaw, Runningpaw!" they called.

When they reached Runningpaw and Sunpaw, the two looked startled but happy to see their siblings. The four touched noses and began talking all at once. Runningpaw and Sunpaw had both awoken the same way as Toadpaw and Nightpaw had, and had no better idea of where they were. Finally, after they calmed down, they resolved to walk in the direction Sunpaw and Runningpaw had been going.

After walking for a while, they came to another clearing. This one was larger than the ones Toadpaw had been in earlier. A large rock was up ahead, and he could see two cats sitting atop the rock. He stopped his brother and sisters, indicating the two cats.

The two cats got down from the rock. One was a massive dark tabby who looked scarily like Toadpaw. His amber eyes were oddly familiar to Toadpaw. The other was a dark brown tom with white underbelly and icy blue eyes. The two cats walked over to the siblings, but stopped at a respectable distance. The massive tabby was clearly in charge. He began to speak.

"Greetings," he said, "I have been anxious to meet you, my grandkits."

Toadpaw thought his heart would drop through the dirt. Grandkits! Firestar was his grandfather. That meant that this was none other than his father's father Tigerstar; the most feared tyrant that the clans had ever lived through. Toadpaw felt all of his siblings exhibit similar panicked expressions when they realized who they were looking at.

Tigerstar spoke to them calmly, "I know what you must be thinking," he said, "You have probably heard stories about me before. Tigerstar: the evil cat who took over the entire forest because of his greed and thirst for power." He looked Toadpaw and his siblings over, probably expecting them to flee. Toadpaw didn't know_ how_ to leave. He expected his siblings were thinking the same.

"I can tell you that the stories are mostly true," Tigerstar admitted, "However, I don't mean you any harm."

Toadpaw looked at his siblings. Sunpaw looked confused, but surprisingly not altogether terrified. Runningpaw, on the other hand, looked scared out of his mind. Nightpaw was trying to seem brave, but Toadpaw could see her mind trying to figure out an escape from this place.

"What _do_ you want, then?" Toadpaw asked. Runningpaw jumped at the sound of his brother's voice.

Tigerstar nodded in acknowledgement of Toadpaw. "Thank you, Toadpaw," he said, "Hawkfrost and I have a proposition for you."

Toadpaw just then remembered the blue-eyed cat standing next to Tigerstar. Hawkfrost merely observed, not saying a word.

"Go on," Sunpaw offered.

Tigerstar looked up to the sky with no stars. "I am here in the dark forest, the place of no stars because I have done terrible things. I lived my life without love and I took what was not mine to take," he winced as though the things he remembered physically hurt him. "I want to do some good for the clans I wronged. I want to change my legacy, even if none but you will ever even know. I have left behind nothing that will last. I intend to change that."

Toadpaw was interested in where this was going, but he couldn't quite see it yet. Nightpaw, Sunpaw, and Runningpaw all looked interested as well. "So what do we have to do with that?" Toadpaw asked.

"I can't go back to the clans," Tigerstar explained, "But _you_ will." His eyes darkened, some sense of knowing hidden there. "Dark times are coming to the clans," he explained. "All the clans will be tested and will need the strength of TigerClan to survive. I can help you. Hawkfrost and I will train you to be better warriors. You can accelerate your training here, in your dreams."

Toadpaw was taken aback. Training in dreams? He thought only medicine cats and leaders had dreams with dead cats.

"How is this even possible?" asked Nightpaw. "I thought only StarClan could communicate with the clans, and they choose to use medicine cats and clan leaders."

Tigerstar looked at her with pity, "My dear, you would not believe the things StarClan has chosen not to tell you. They think you too weak to handle some things. I am not so naïve. You are all stronger than you can imagine."

His words sounded pretty convincing, Toadpaw admitted to himself. His siblings seemed to be agreeing as well. Except for Nightpaw. Her brow was furrowed. "StarClan know what's best for us," she insisted.

"If you say so," Tigerstar relented, obviously disagreeing. Hawkfrost snorted in disgust.

"StarClan will always help those who ask for their aid," Nightpaw continued, "They watch over us and guide us.

Tigerstar began to look agitated, "That's enough of that nonsense," he began.

Nightpaw broke in, "StarClan are more powerful than_ you_. They would have told me if we needed more training."

Tigerstar and Hawkfrost snarled. Toadpaw backed away from them a little, but Nightpaw stood her ground. "Maybe a medicine cat wouldn't be much use as a warrior, anyway," Hawkfrost said.

His menacing expression made Toadpaw suddenly defensive of his sister. Sunpaw, Runningpaw, and Toadpaw drew closer to their sister. "Leave her alone," Toadpaw said simply. Suddenly, he began to smell a sweet aroma. A slender tortoiseshell walked toward them. There were stars on her fur. She wove her way around the siblings and boldly approached Tigerstar. "What game are you playing at?" she accused. Turning to the siblings, she urged them to leave, "Nightpaw, you and your siblings must leave this place and never return."

Nightpaw seemed to trust this cat completely. She nodded, "Yes, Spottedleaf."

"So easy to trust," Tigerstar commented, "And I haven't even shown you how I can help you."

"Be silent, Tigerstar," said another voice, as four more cats with starry fur strode into the clearing. The cat speaking was a bluish gray she-cat. Behind her were a large white tom, a large golden tabby and a small tortoiseshell tom. The four cats moved protectively around Toadpaw and his siblings. The bluish gray she-cat spoke again, "You have no power that is not given to you."

"Go," urged Spottedleaf to Nightpaw. "If you run far enough the way you came you will wake in your nests."

Toadpaw followed Nightpaw as she immediately began running the way they had come. Sunpaw and Runningpaw followed close behind. Toadpaw could hear Tigerstar's voice as they ran. "You are always welcome to come back at any time. In fact, you may realize how much you need to soon."

The four ran until Toadpaw suddenly woke up in his nest. The strangeness of his dream hit him in that moment. Tigerstar had just offered to train him and his siblings _in their dreams_. Toadpaw looked over at his siblings next to him, as they had woken up as well. The shock and confusion they were feeling shone through their expressions. Toadpaw, Runningpaw, and Sunpaw crept out of the apprentice's den and met Nightpaw outside of the medicine cat den. "What on earth was that about?" Runningpaw asked incredulously.

"That was the dark forest," Nightpaw said, "And none of you are _ever _going to go back there, understood?"

Toadpaw, Sunpaw, and Runningpaw nodded in agreement. "You don't have to convince me," Sunpaw said, "but who was that tortoiseshell cat who came to interrupt our meeting?"

"That's Spottedleaf," Nightpaw explained, "She was the ThunderClan medicine cat when Firestar first came to the clans. She has met me in my dreams before."

Toadpaw cleared his throat. Amazingly, the night's dream was no longer what was on the front of his mind. "I know this isn't the best time to discuss it, but we need to nonetheless. I need to know who is joining me the night after tomorrow night to help Sunpaw and Heatherpaw."

"So you've already decided?" asked Nightpaw, clearly annoyed.

"Yes," Toadpaw insisted. "I'll go alone, but I'd welcome some company."

Awkwardly, Runningpaw spoke, "I will go. And not because I have any kind of feelings for Heatherpaw," he insisted. "I don't. Helping them against a common enemy is the right thing to do, even if everyone might not see it that way."

"I agree," Sunpaw added, "And I'll go too."

"Well, I disagree," Nightpaw meowed, "But I suppose I should go. If you get caught by WindClan I might be an excuse for them not to flay us, being a medicine cat."

Toadpaw couldn't believe that his black-furred sister had just agreed to go. "Well that's great," he said. "Let's get some rest then, for tomorrow. I've got the dawn patrol to do. It can't be long now."

They all agreed and went to their nests. As he drifted to sleep, Toadpaw half expected to wake up in the dark forest again, but he did not.

Spottedleaf, Bluestar, Lionheart, Whitestorm, and Redtail watched over the four siblings as they slept, dreading the days that the young cats would not be able to sleep soundly. Dark days indeed were coming, and the ThunderClan apprentices would need all their strength to survive the days ahead. Tonight would certainly not be the last time one of the siblings, or other cats for that matter visited the place of no stars. For more than one cat, the dark dreams had only just begun. And there was not a thing any of them could do to fight it.

_**Hope you enjoyed! Review, Favorite, and Follow PLEASE!**_


	11. Ch 10 The Healer's Resolve

**Warriors: The Power of One: Chapter Ten**

"**The Healer's Resolve"**

Black and white fur flashed before Nightpaw everywhere she looked. Mean eyes and sharp claws slashed through the air as ear-splitting roars and shrieks erupted around her. Terrified out of her fur, Nightpaw tried to run away. Each direction she turned, Nightpaw saw badgers ripping cat fur and spilling blood. A large badger with a scar across one eye met Nightpaw's eyes, and began advancing menacingly toward her. Panicking, Nightpaw felt a scream rising in her throat. The badger continued to come at her, and as he raised his paw to slash at Nightpaw, Nightpaw released her scream.

"Nightpaw! Nightpaw!" Molepaw was standing over her, looking concerned, "Are you alright?"

Cutting her scream short, Nightpaw shook herself and looked around as if to prove to herself that she had been dreaming. "I'm alright," she promised, "You really shouldn't be standing, you know."

Molepaw scowled, "I'm not a total waste of fur," he protested, "I can check on my friends when they're having a nightmare." Molepaw turned and walked away angrily.

Nightpaw felt bad, though she was thankful for the ending of her awful dream, she worried that Molepaw had been exerting himself too much lately. Brightheart had already left for the day, as it was almost dawn, and Nightpaw knew Molepaw tried to get away with more when she was gone. She would have to watch him carefully. If he did too much, Molepaw could get sick and never get better. He hadn't even recovered from greencough completely yet! He would just have to learn how to conserve his energy better.

As Nightpaw went through her daily chores and duties, her mind kept returning to her dream. Perhaps she was worried about the journey she was taking with her siblings and the WindClan apprentices tonight. That had to be it. Nightpaw tried to take deep breaths and clear her mind as she checked the herb stores, but somehow that badger with a scarred eye kept coming back to her mind. She shuddered and ran out of the store cave and out of the medicine den altogether, "Molepaw, I'm going out to look for tansy," she said on her way out. Before he could reply she was out of ThunderClan camp.

As she walked toward the nearest tansy she knew of, a spot down by the lake, she heard Brightheart's voice calling her.

"Nightpaw, hold on!" Brightheart mewed.

Nightpaw turned to her side to see Brightheart, Birchfall, and Whitewing returning from a walk. Brightheart had been explaining to Whitewing what Birchfall should and should not be doing to best heal his leg. Brightheart said something to the other two cats, and they continued walking back to camp as Brightheart met Nightpaw where she was standing.

"Where are you going?" Brightheart asked her.

Nightpaw explained what she was doing, and Brightheart offered to join her. The two cats talked as they trod down toward the lake. Then they split up, Nightpaw looking for tansy, and Brightheart for cobwebs.

As Nightpaw spotted the tansy she had been looking for, she went down by the lake shore to pick it. As she bent down something moving in the water caught her eye. Not sure what to expect, Nightpaw focused on the movement. As it came closer, Nightpaw recognized the figure as a cat. Bizarrely, the cat was deep into the water and growing closer by the second. Nightpaw's fear quickly turned to puzzlement as she recognized the cat. It was Spottedleaf. Nightpaw watched Spottedleaf reach the surface of the water, and she backed up as the tortoiseshell StarClan cat looked up at her.

"Nightpaw," Spottedleaf meowed, "You must not go."

"Go where?" Nightpaw asked, "To the badgers?"

Spottedleaf gave her no answer to her question. Probably she couldn't. "You and your siblings will make many choices in your paths, and this is one of the most crucial. If you go, lives will be lost. Many in ThunderClan will perish because of it."

"I won't," Nightpaw promised, "but how do I convince my siblings?"

"I cannot give you instructions today, dear one, only warnings," Spottedleaf said, "But you will find a way." With that Spottedleaf faded into the ripples.

Nightpaw sighed. _Why do I always have to be the killjoy out of all of us?_

"Nightpaw?" Brightheart called, "Have you found the tansy?" Nightpaw's mentor appeared, covered in cobwebs. Nightpaw had to purr despite her situation at the sight of Brightheart.

"Yes, Brightheart," she answered, "Would you mind if I had the afternoon to think?"

Her mentor looked surprised at Nightpaw's question. "Sure, Nightpaw. Is everything alright?"

Nightpaw tried to reassure her, "Yes, I just wanted some time off to think, that's all."

Brightheart seemed to understand, though how, Nightpaw wasn't sure. "I know how you feel," she said, "Take as much time as you need, but if you're not back by nightfall I'll worry. And believe me, I'll send a patrol to find you!"

Nightpaw purred and thanked Brightheart. The two cats parted ways, and Nightpaw walked along the shore of the lake. She pondered how she would convince her brothers and sister not to go with the WindClan apprentices. If she came out and said that StarClan had visited her to tell her specifically not to go there was no reason her siblings should believe her. They would probably think she was afraid to go. And she had been afraid to go, truthfully.

She took a deep breath, taking in all the scents from the lake. She mostly smelled WindClan, as she was near the border to their clan. Then she remembered that Spottedleaf had said no one should go. Surely that included Sunpaw and Heatherpaw. Suddenly, she had an idea. Nightpaw was thankful she was a medicine cat!

Nightpaw quickly picked some more tansy, and began to head toward the WindClan border. As she crossed it, she quickly picked up the scent of a patrol headed toward her. Luckily it was led by Whitetail, a cat Nightpaw had observed at Gatherings to be a kind and loyal warrior.

"Whitetail," Nightpaw said quickly, "I wish to meet with Barkface and Kestrelpaw for medicine cat business."

None of the cats in the WindClan patrol protested or even looked at her suspiciously. As she was led back to their camp, Nightpaw couldn't believe how incredibly easy her plan was working.

When they reached the WindClan camp, Nightpaw was led to the medicine cat area. It was near the center of camp, hidden under some rocks and bushes. Inside, Kestrelpaw was sleeping.

"Kestrelpaw," Whitetail called, waking the small brown tom, "I'll leave you two in peace," Whitetail said, dismissing herself.

Kestrelpaw stretched and smiled at Nightpaw, "What a nice visit," he said, "Barkface is away on his duties, so I hope you didn't need him specifically."

Nightpaw smiled back, keenly aware of how time was quickly slipping by. "No not at all, I just wanted to give you this tansy." She laid it on the floor of the space.

Kestrelpaw looked a little puzzled, but murmured his thanks. "So what can I do for you?"

Nightpaw took a deep breath. "Kestrelpaw, I realize that we've never talked much. But I'm going to tell you a couple things that I need you to take as a medicine cat from another medicine cat."

Kestrelpaw began to look a little concerned. "Go on."

"To start," Nightpaw began, "I know that some of the apprentices in my clan are planning on meeting Heatherpaw and Sunpaw from your clan to sneak out and attack a badger they have located outside your territory." She broke off to try and sense how he was reacting, but except for a raised eye, he remained relatively expressionless. "I need you to understand how important it is that they not go. StarClan asked me to see to it that they don't follow through with their plan."

Kestrelpaw nodded, understanding. "Nightpaw, you have my word that they will not go tonight, or any other night if I have any control over it. If it is StarClan's will then I will do my best to thwart my sister's plan."

Nightpaw sighed, and then did a double-take, "Did you say your sister's?"

Kestrelpaw purred, "Yes, Sunspot is my sister. You know her as Sunpaw, but she received her warrior name just last night."

Surprised, Nightpaw began to say something just as Sunspot herself entered the medicine cat den.

"Kestrelpaw," Sunspot began, "You need to—what is she doing here?"

"Hello, Sunspot," Kestrelpaw meowed, "Nightpaw just came to visit and give me this tansy, but she's returning back to ThunderClan now. Thank you for coming, Nightpaw."

Nightpaw, thankful for an excuse to leave, nodded in respect to Kestrelpaw, and then turned to exit the den, aware of Sunspot's suspicious glare all the way out. None of the WindClan warriors she saw on her way out hardly gave her a second glance. Before she knew it, she was entering the ThunderClan camp.

Feeling emboldened, Nightpaw marched straight over to where all three of her siblings were finishing a mouse together. "I need to speak with the three of you now."

Runningpaw, Sunpaw, and Toadpaw seemed surprised, but followed her outside of camp nonetheless. When Nightpaw could see that they were alone, she explained what she had just done.

"Neither of those two are going to meet you anywhere tonight, and you have no clue where they've been tracking the badger. There's no way you're going to go without them, and there's no way they're going with you. I suggest you forget about it, if you respect StarClan and their wishes," Nightpaw finished.

Her siblings showed various degrees of anger and frustration. Toadpaw was livid. Sunpaw seemed frustrated more than upset. Much to Nightpaw's enjoyment, Runningpaw actually seemed impressed with his sister's work.

"You could have just told us that StarClan didn't want us to go," Sunpaw said.

"You three wouldn't have believed me, and you would've gone anyway," Nightpaw explained.

"Who says we believe you now?" Toadpaw fumed, "I think you're just trying to get us not to go because you think it's a bad idea. StarClan has bigger things to worry about than some apprentices tracking a badger."

"Well you can disagree all you want, but I promise I told the truth," Nightpaw said.

"For what it's worth, I believe you," Runningpaw spoke up.

Toadpaw groaned in disgust, and started walking back to camp.

"If you try to leave I_ will_ tell Firestar what you're up to and you'll be in serious trouble," Nightpaw promised.

Nightpaw couldn't help but be pleased with herself after the day's work. Still, she felt somehow manipulative and deceiving. If she couldn't control that side of herself, she realized that her power might get the best of her. Nightpaw knew that she would have to always obey StarClan and not abuse her power by using it for her own good.

When she walked into the medicine den, it was clear that Molepaw had been trying to exercise. He quickly lay down and pretended to be asleep.

"I know you're not asleep, Molepaw," she said.

Molepaw looked up, sheepishly, "I'm sorry. I just want to be better. I want to be _normal…_like you."

Nightpaw met his gaze with sympathy. "Believe me, it's harder than it seems. Everyone has struggles. Yours are just easy for everyone to see." She walked over to him and began to rub against his side. "You'll get better," she mewed, "And someday soon when Brightheart is a warrior again we'll be healing the clan side by side. I promise."

Molepaw smiled, and seemed to renew his determination.

"Now, I'm going to go get something to eat," Nightpaw said, starting for the fresh-kill pile, "Oh, and Molepaw—Normal is overrated."

_**Hope you enjoyed! Review, Favorite, and Follow PLEASE!**_


	12. Ch 11 The Elder's Tale

**Warriors: The Power of One: Chapter Eleven**

"**The Elder's Tale"**

It had been four days since Nightpaw had ruined their meet-up with the WindClan cats, and Sunpaw was still furious with her sister. Nightpaw had had no right to stop them. What they were going to do had been the right thing. It was about honor, and protecting the clans. Nightpaw didn't understand, and Sunpaw was pretty sure she had faked the story about StarClan telling her not to let them go. Until she apologized, Sunpaw had resolved not to speak to Nightpaw.

Luckily Sunpaw had a relaxing afternoon planned for her. Their mentors had assigned Sunpaw and Cinderpaw to clean the elder's den and then have the rest of the day free from work. Cinderpaw was her best friend. The sister she _wished_ she had. Cinderpaw always knew what to say to make her feel better. She was fiercely loyal, brave as a lion, full of joy, adventurous, and kind. Just the kind of cat she knew she would be friends with until she died.

The job went quickly and pleasantly as they worked together, and soon Sunpaw realized they were almost done. The two apprentices finished pulling the fresh moss in the elder's den after taking the old out, and began to assemble nests for Longtail and Mousefur.

"You don't need to do that, dears," Longtail said. "We're capable of making our own nests."

"Yes, you can be finished now if you'd like," Mousefur mewed, "go enjoy your evening."

"Or stay for a story," Longtail suggested quickly, before they could leave.

Sunpaw knew Longtail enjoyed telling stories almost as much as young cats loved hearing them. Before she could suggest a story, Cinderpaw beat her to it.

"Ooh, can we hear the story about the badger attack?" she asked, "I've forgotten some of the details since I last heard when I was a kit."

Longtail grinned, "Ah yes, one of our greatest triumphs as a clan in the lake territories. Of course I'll tell you the story again. That is if Mousefur promises to help me if I forget, of course."

As he looked over to her with a teasing smile, the rough old she-cat purred, "I suppose. If I don't you'll have these two believing you fought off all the badgers on your own."

Sunpaw and Cinderpaw settled down into some of the moss they hadn't made into nests and listened as the elders told their tale.

"It was a normal afternoon," Longtail began, "not unlike this one. Most of the clan was relaxing in the sun, enjoying a well-earned rest after the unrest the disappearance of our old medicine cat had caused."

Sunpaw remembered that it was her sister's mother Leafpool who had been the clan's old medicine cat before Brightheart. She had left the clans to be with a WindClan tom, Crowfeather, and no one had seen them since that day.

Longtail continued, "We had no idea what was happening when all of a sudden Brackenfur and Whitewing—she was Whitepaw then—came bursting through the tunnel into camp. I remember some cat screaming 'Badger!' and then all was chaos as badger after badger tore down the bramble wall around the entrance of camp. Every cat was fighting them off, but it was clear that we wouldn't be able to hold them off forever. I fought off three at once, when their leader jumped on top of me. I would've killed him too but I saw that Mousefur needed help with the old crippled badger attacking her—"

"Now wait just a minute," Mousefur protested, "I don't quite remember it the same way as you, Longtail. I thought it was the other way around."

Longtail grinned, teasing his old friend. Then he became much more serious. "In truth I remember fighting off a couple of badgers with Mousefur and Goldenflower at my side. I remember feeling helpless as Mousefur led me up to the highledge so that we would be able to defend ourselves from high ground."

Both elders had tears in their eyes, Sunpaw noticed. She watched as Mousefur drew her tail comfortingly around Longtail.

"Several cats died that day," Longtail continued, "Cinderpelt, Sootfur, Rainwhisker."

"But new life was born as well," Mousefur pointed out to him, "Remember this was the very day that Cinderpaw and her siblings were born."

Longtail seemed to brighten at that memory, "Yes it was a good day too. Our clan was able to unite after WindClan sent a patrol to help drive the badgers away. Several more cats were gravely injured during that battle too, including your father, Sunpaw. Without Brightheart, as well as Barkface and Littlecloud you would not be here." Longtail purred without humor, "Maybe Ashfur would have preferred it that way."

"Longtail!" Mousefur hushed him, "You should not have said that."

Longtail seemed to realize what he'd said and his near-blind eyes widened in embarrassment.

Sunpaw was confused, "What do you mean?" she asked.

Mousefur huffed at Longtail, "Never you mind," she said, "I mean it, both of you. That is a tale that is better left untold. Now go enjoy your evening. Story time is over."

Sunpaw and Cinderpaw left, confused by Longtail's last statement. As they walked across the camp to the fresh-kill pile, Sunpaw focused on Ashfur who was sharing a starling with Berrynose. What was his story, and why would he wish her dad was dead?

Before she could think much more about Ashfur, there was a commotion at the camp entrance.

It was the hunting patrol, returning from the forest. Sandstorm, Spiderleg, Graystripe, and Mousewhisker hurried to the highledge where Sandstorm and Graystripe jumped up to talk to Firestar in private. Spiderleg sat in shock, not saying anything, and Sunpaw and Cinderpaw approached Mousewhisker.

"Mousewhisker?" Cinderpaw asked quietly. She didn't need to say more.

"Honeypaw is missing," Mousewhisker said, still looking at the ground. "We were hunting and she didn't meet us where we agreed. We went looking but didn't find her. We smelled badger, so we hurried to find her but then…" he paused to gulp but then continued, "Then we saw some of her fur and blood."

Cinderpaw began to wail softly. Honeypaw was her sister.

Sunpaw felt the horror rise in her throat. She couldn't believe that something like this would happened in their own territory with other cats nearby.

Mousewhisker gulped again. "I—I think she was killed by a badger."

_**Hope you enjoyed! Review, Favorite, and Follow PLEASE!**_


	13. Ch 12 Following the Trail of Blood

**Warriors: The Power of One: Chapter Twelve**

"**Following the Trail of Blood"**

Runningpaw woke to Sunpaw shaking him and the sound of Firestar calling a clan meeting. His sister woke Poppypaw and Silverpaw, who had also been napping, and the four padded out into the camp together. Cinderpaw ran, clearly upset, to meet her sister. As she spoke quietly to Poppypaw the tortoiseshell began to cry out softly. Runningpaw saw Sorreltail and Brackenfur sitting together, Sorreltail wailing.

"What's going on?" he asked his sister quietly, afraid for her answer. Everything about this told him something was _very_ wrong.

Sunpaw gulped as she answered, "It's Honeypaw. We think she was killed by a badger."

Runningpaw stared at her in shock. How could that be true? Just yesterday he had shared a joke with her and Berrynose. She had seemed so alive. Now she was dead.

Firestar called down from the Highledge, "Please everyone, quiet down." He glanced in apology at Honeypaw's parents, but then continued the meeting.

"In case you hadn't learned of the news yet," Firestar started, "Honeypaw is missing. We know she was attacked by a badger, but there is a chance she managed to fight it off. Right now we need to focus on finding her and bringing the badger who attacked her to justice. I'm sending two patrols to investigate her disappearance. Since they were both on Honeypaw's hunting patrol, I'm asking Sandstorm and Mousewhisker to lead the patrols. Sandstorm you'll take Brightheart, Brackenfur, and Sorreltail. Mousewhisker, you take Brambleclaw, Stormfur, and Runningpaw. Split the two patrols if you need, but do not separate your patrol for any reason. This badger is still out there, and for all we know it may not be alone. Until further notice elders, queens, and kits are not allowed to leave the camp, and warriors and apprentices must be in groups of three at the least." Firestar paused as he looked the clan over intensely. "No cat should panic, but we needn't take any unnecessary risks while there is a threat out there."

Firestar jumped down from the Highledge, and Runningpaw ran to meet him. "Firestar!"

"What is it, Runningpaw?" Firestar asked.

"It's Nightpaw. She went to the medicine cat gathering today. Alone. I thought it might be a good idea to warn her and the other medicine cats."

Firestar looked impressed for a second, then Runningpaw could see him registering the idea. "I'll send a patrol to the Moonpool. Thank you, Runningpaw."

Runningpaw found his father, who was with Mousewhisker and Stormfur already. While he should have been excited to be the only apprentice on an important mission, instead he only felt dread. He knew what they would probably discover, and he honestly wasn't looking forward to seeing his first dead cat. Especially not a cat who should be young and full of life like Honeypaw.

They met the other patrol and set off to where Honeypaw was last scented. As they trudged toward the ShadowClan border in silence, Runningpaw thought of how Berrynose would feel when he returned from the WindClan border patrol he was on. It was pretty obvious that he and Honeypaw had planned to be mates. His thoughts drifted to how he would feel if instead they were searching for Silverpaw. He had thought he couldn't feel any worse.

When they reached the place Honeypaw's blood and fur had been found, the two patrols split ways. Runningpaw's patrol moved toward the ShadowClan border, while Sandstorm's patrol moved away from the lake. Honeypaw's scent had gotten lost at that point, but badger could be scented in both directions.

Runningpaw was lost in his thoughts again as they walked through pine trees and through a stream. When the scent of badger carried across the ShadowClan border, the ThunderClan cats were unsure of what to do. As if on cue, three ShadowClan cats appeared out of the trees and approached them.

"Greetings, ThunderClan," their patrol leader, a black she-cat said. "Care to explain why you're so close to our border?"

Brambleclaw stepped forward and bowed his head, "Greetings, Nightwing, Snowbird, Toadfoot," he flicked his tail toward his clanmates, signaling them to bow also. Runningpaw and the others followed his example and bowed.

Brambleclaw continued, "We do not mean to trespass," he explained, "Only to find one of our own who has gone missing—an apprentice last seen close to your border. We lost her scent but are tracking the badger's scent who attacked her."

Runningpaw was worried that his father had said too much, but his openness seemed to impress Nightwing.

"I'm inclined to believe you, Brambleclaw," she said, "Not just because your sister is a close friend of mine, but because we were tracking the same badger. He's apparently targeting apprentices because our own Scorchpaw was attacked and is believed to be dead."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Brambleclaw said, "Perhaps it would be best if both of our patrols tracked together?" he suggested.

Nightwing considered this, and nodded her head in agreement. "I think that under the circumstances clan rivalries should be set aside. We've done it before when dealing with badgers. I see no problem with doing it again."

Runningpaw sighed in relief. Clan diplomacy seemed too complicated to him sometimes. Why couldn't cats from other clans just speak normally to each other? Instead everything had to be so formal. Runningpaw was proud of his father for negotiating so well, but someday he hoped the clans were able to communicate easier.

He walked next to Mousewhisker and Snowbird, the white she-cat from ShadowClan as the trail led them back across ThunderClan territory. As he looked to Mousewhisker for assurance, he noticed an odd exchange occur between his clanmate and Toadfoot, the ShadowClan tom. Mousewhisker seemed to be challenging him silently. That wasn't like Mousewhisker. He was usually a very kind and gentle tom. Even stranger, it seemed that the ShadowClan warrior was backing down, almost as if he were ashamed. Runningpaw might have dwelt on his confusion more, but Nightwing spoke up, "I've found something."

"Blood and fur," she said, "And I'll bet anything it belongs to your apprentice, doesn't it?"

Brambleclaw confirmed her suspicion and said grimly, "The scent of badger is very strong here."

"But not strong enough to mask the scent of the other patrol—they've been here, Brambleclaw," Stormfur spoke up.

Just as this discovery was made, Runningpaw heard an awful screech.

Every cat's ears flew up in alarm, but it was Brambleclaw who spoke, "That's Sandstorm. Let's go!"

Brambleclaw leading the way, Runningpaw and the other cats raced toward the direction the screech had come from. As they drew nearer they could hear the sound of battle.

They came to the top of a hill, and Runningpaw could see Sandstorm, Brightheart, Sorreltail, and Brackenfur struggling with not one, but four badgers!

Roaring his battle cry, Runningpaw's father led the company of two clans down the hill to join the fight.

Stormfur and Mousewhisker leapt on top of a badger that had Brackenfur pinned, while Snowbird and Toadfoot came to Sorreltail's aid. Nightwing sliced at the badger attacking Brightheart. Brightheart screeched, and started to lunge away from Nightwing, until Nightwing assured her that she was there to help. Runningpaw followed his father to help Sandstorm. The pale ginger she-cat was underneath the largest badger, helpless under his massive body. Brambleclaw lashed at his eyes, while Runningpaw boldly climbed onto his back, clawing furiously at his neck. Whatever they did, the badger continued to pummel Sandstorm. Runningpaw reached down and bit the badger's neck as hard as he could, and dug his claws in as deep as they would go. He heard the badger cry out in pain, and he tasted the badger's blood in his mouth. The badger reared up on its hind legs, and Runningpaw clung on with all his strength. The badger began to try and shake him off, but Runningpaw was latched on too tightly. As it yelled in distress, Brambleclaw helped Sandstorm away from him.

Runningpaw felt the badger's paws clawing at his sides angrily, but Runningpaw was too small for the badger to reach. The badger continued to throw himself around, trying anything to loose Runningpaw from his back, but Runningpaw held on. He was beginning to lose feeling in his paws when he heard his father's command to let go. He let go.

He felt himself being thrown through the air, and he landed on a clump of ferns. As he dizzily jumped to his feet, ready to fend off an angry badger, he saw Mousewhisker, Brightheart, and Brambleclaw there in front of him, as the badger ran away, chased by Stormfur, Sorreltail, Toadfoot, and Nightwing.

He shook himself and stood up, his front paws still numb from his death grip. His clanmates looked at him in awe and approval. "Good job, Runningpaw," said Mousewhisker, "I had no idea you could fight like that."

"Weren't you all fighting too?" Runningpaw asked, "How did you watch me fight?"

Brambleclaw answered, "The other three badgers realized the fight was lost a while before and ran away. The badger we fought was about to kill Sandstorm when whatever you did caused him to rear up and go mouse-brained. Well done, son."

"I would be dead if it weren't for you, Runningpaw," Sandstorm mewed softly from where she lay. "Thank you."

Runningpaw accepted her thanks, but was still a little confused why everyone kept acting like he was some kind of hero.

Brambleclaw turned to Nightwing, who had just returned from chasing the last badger away. "Thank you for joining us and helping to make this right."

She nodded, "Thank you for helping all the clans rid themselves of such vile creatures. Even though we were too late to save our apprentices, I hope for all of our sakes that this is the last time we see those badgers. We'll leave you now and return to our own camp and tell Blackstar what has happened here today."

As the ShadowClan cats departed, Brambleclaw meowed, "Give Blackstar ThunderClan's thanks!"

Nightwing meowed back, "And give Firestar ours!"

As the ThunderClan patrols began to get ready to head back to camp, Brambleclaw spoke, "We're fortunate that Nightwing was leading that patrol. She's one of the most sensible, and I might add friendliest, of the ShadowClan warriors. If it had been many other cats we would have had to fight them off on our own."

The two ThunderClan patrols returned to their camp, Brambleclaw and Stormfur helping Sandstorm between them. Her injuries were by far the worst, though Brackenfur had a nasty gash on his side and face.

When they reached the camp, Runningpaw was surprised by Nightpaw taking charge of the injured cats. "How did she get back so soon?" he wondered aloud. Cloudtail overheard him and explained that he had been on the patrol to warn her, but had met her halfway. She had explained that StarClan sent her back early. The other medicine cats had been warned, and Nightpaw and Molepaw had been ready for the injured cats when they arrived.

When it was Runningpaw's turn for Nightpaw's inspection, every cat except for Brambleclaw had been assessed. The deputy had insisted on being last.

"How is Sandstorm?" Runningpaw asked.

"She has some pretty bad cuts, but with our care and a few days rest she should be fine." Nightpaw replied. "Apparently it was a good thing you were there, brother."

"That's what everyone is saying, but I think any cat would have done what I did if they were in my place." Runningpaw answered.

When his sister let him leave the medicine den with a marigold mixture on the cuts in his side, he found Mousewhisker telling Silverpaw, Thrushpaw, and Sunpaw what had happened.

"…And that's when Runningpaw held on as the badger flung him around. Runningpaw just wouldn't let go. Brambleclaw was able to help Sandstorm away without the badger even noticing because he was going ballistic over Runningpaw. It was amazing. Your brother is a hero, Sunpaw." Mousewhisker told them.

Embarrassed by the attention, Runningpaw turned and headed toward the clearing where Firestar was announcing that the vigil for Honeypaw would be held that night. There was no body to be buried, but the clan would still have a time of mourning for their clanmate. As he listened from a distance, he heard some of his clanmates reliving fond memories of Honeypaw. Other clanmates discussed the battle. Mousewhisker had moved away from his earlier audience and was now talking with Hazeltail alone. Runningpaw listened to their conversation for a while.

"Were all the ShadowClan warriors alright?" Hazeltail asked her brother.

Mousewhisker appeared annoyed at her question. "Yes, Hazeltail. _He_ is fine."

"What do you mean," asked his sister, clearly both alarmed and puzzled.

Mousewhisker looked around and then back to his sister. "I know about him."

Hazeltail backed away angrily, "I don't know what you mean." Then she turned and ran away.

Runningpaw thought about asking his friend about their fight, but thought it was best to mind his own business. Instead he decided to retire to the apprentice's den.

When he arrived there, he laid down and began to drift off to sleep. He felt someone curl up next to him, and when he opened his eyes he realized it was Silverpaw.

"I'm glad you're okay," she said to him.

Runningpaw purred, "Me too,"

Silverpaw's blue eyes glowed proudly, "I heard you were quite the hero today," she teased.

Runningpaw groaned, "Apparently," he said, "Although I honestly don't remember too much of the whole battle. My first real battle and I don't even remember the whole thing."

Silverpaw purred, "It's alright. I'm sure it's like that with most cats. I just hope that when I'm in my first battle cats will admire me as much as they do you now."

Although Runningpaw usually didn't like much attention being drawn to himself, he had to admit he didn't mind it when Silverpaw showed him this much attention. As he drifted off to sleep with Silverpaw sleeping beside him, his heart was completely content. He could get used to this.

_**Well this was my first chapter with a small battle! Hope you liked it!**_

_**Let me know if you enjoyed! Review, Favorite, and Follow PLEASE!**_


	14. Part 3 & Ch 13 The Warrior's Shock

**Allegiances**

**ThunderClan**

**Leader-**Firestar-ginger tom with a flame-colored pelt

**Deputy-**Brambleclaw-dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Medicine Cat-**Brightheart-white she-cat with ginger patches

Apprentice, Molepaw

Apprentice, Nightpaw

**Warriors-**Graystripe-solid gray tom

Dustpelt-dark brown tabby tom

Sandstorm-pale ginger she-cat

Brackenfur-golden brown tabby tom

Apprentice, Sunpaw

Cloudtail-long-haired white tom

Apprentice, Cinderpaw

Thornclaw-golden brown tabby tom

Apprentice, Poppypaw

Ashfur-pale gray tom with darker flecks and dark blue eyes

Apprentice, Toadpaw

Brook-brown tabby she-cat with gray eyes, formerly of the Tribe of Rushing Water

Stormfur-dark gray tom, formerly of RiverClan, then the Tribe of Rushing Water

Apprentice, Runningpaw

Sorreltail-tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

Apprentice, Silverpaw

Spiderleg-long-legged black tom with a brown belly and legs

Squirrelflight-dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice, Thrushpaw

Whitewing-white she-cat with green eyes

Birchfall-light brown tabby tom

Berrynose-cream-colored tom with half a tail

Hazeltail-small gray-and-white she-cat

Mousewhisker-gray-and-white tom

**Apprentices-**Cinderpaw-gray tabby she-cat

Molepaw-dark gray tom, weak from sickness as a kit

Poppypaw-tortoiseshell she-cat

Nightpaw-black she-cat with blue eyes

Runningpaw-ginger tom with amber eyes

Sunpaw-dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

Toadpaw-dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Silverpaw-silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Thrushpaw-dark brown tabby tom with gray eyes

**Queens-**Ferncloud-pale gray she-cat with darker flecks and green eyes, mother of Dustpelt's kits: Foxkit (reddish tabby tom) and Icekit (white she-cat)

Daisy-cream-colored she-cat, former barn cat

Millie-silver tabby she-cat, former kittypet, expecting Graystripe's kits

**Elders-**Longtail-pale tabby tom, retired early due to blindness

Mousefur-small dusky-brown she-cat

**ShadowClan**

**Leader-**Blackstar-large white tom with huge black feet

**Deputy-**Russetfur-dark ginger she-cat

**Medicine Cat-**Littlecloud-very small tabby tom

**Warriors-**Oakfur-small brown tom

Apprentice, Olivepaw

Snaketail-dark brown tabby tom with a snake-like tail

Whitewater-long-furred white she-cat with one eye

Apprentice, Shrewpaw

Ratscar-brown tom with ugly scars

Apprentice, Redpaw

Swiftflight-pale gray she-cat

Cedarheart-dark gray tom

Rowanclaw-ginger tom

Crowfrost-black-and-white tom

Kinkfur- tabby she-cat with fur that sticks out at all angles

Nightwing-black she-cat, daughter of Nightpelt and Dawncloud

Smokefoot-black tom

Toadfoot-dark brown tom

Ivytail-tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

Owlclaw-light brown tabby tom

**Apprentices-**Shrewpaw-gray she-cat with black feet

Olivepaw-black-and-white tom

Redpaw-ginger tabby tom

**Queens-**Tawnypelt-tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes, formerly of ThunderClan, mother of Rowanclaw's kits: Dawnkit (gray she-cat), Flamekit (ginger tom), and Tigerkit (dark brown tabby tom)

Snowbird-pure white she-cat, daughter of Blackstar and Swiftflight, expecting Smokefoot's kits

Appleblossom-light brown tabby she-cat, mother of Oakfur's kits: Barkkit (dark brown tom), Hollykit (dark brown tabby she-cat), and Elderkit (dark gray tabby tom)

**Elders-**Boulder-very old gray tom, formerly a rogue

Tallpoppy-long-legged light brown tabby she-cat

**WindClan**

**Leader-**Onestar-brown tabby tom

**Deputy-**Ashfoot-gray she-cat

**Medicine Cat-**Barkface-brown tom

Apprentice, Kestrelpaw

**Warriors-**Webfoot-gray tabby tom

Tornear-tabby tom with a torn ear

Robinwing-light brown she-cat, Mudclaw's mate

Whitetail-small white she-cat

Apprentice, Fallowpaw

Runningbrook-light gray she-cat

Willowclaw-dark gray she-cat

Tawnyfur-tortoiseshell she-cat with large light brown patches

Apprentice, Heatherpaw

Emberfoot-gray tom with one dark foot

Antpelt-light brown tom with a white underbelly

Nightcloud-black she-cat

Weaselfur-ginger tom with white paws

Apprentice, Sootpaw

Owlfeather-light brown tabby tom

Apprentice, Sagepaw

Leaftail-dark brown tabby tom

Dewspots-splotched gray she-cat

Harespring-brown-and-white tom

Sunspot-tortoiseshell she-cat with a white chest

**Apprentices-**Heatherpaw-light brown tabby she-cat

Kestrelpaw-light brown tabby tom

Sootpaw-very dark gray tom

Fallowpaw-light brown she-cat

Sagepaw-light gray tom

**Queens-** Gorsetail-gray-and-white she-cat, mother of Weaselfur's kits: Sedgekit (light brown tabby she-cat), Swallowkit (dark gray she-cat), and Thistlekit (dark brown tabby tom)

**Elders-**Deadfoot-very old black tom with a twisted paw, former deputy

Morningflower-tortoiseshell she-cat

**RiverClan**

**Leader-**Leopardstar-spotted she-cat that resembles a leopard

**Deputy-**Mistyfoot-gray she-cat, half ThunderClan

**Medicine Cat-**Mothwing-dappled golden she-cat

Willowshine-gray tabby she-cat

**Warriors-**Blackclaw-smoky black tom

Mosspelt-tortoiseshell she-cat

Apprentice, Pebblepaw

Pinefur-short-furred brown tabby she-cat

Mintfur-gray tabby tom

Rainstorm-blue-gray tom, Mistyfoot's son

Reedwhisker-black tom, Mistyfoot's son

Hawkfrost-dark brown tom with a white underbelly and icy blue eyes

Otterheart-dark brown she-cat

Timberclaw-brown tabby tom

Heronflight-dark gray tabby tom

Voletooth-brown tabby tom

Apprentice, Minnowpaw

Duskshadow-dark brown tabby she-cat

Beechfur-light brown tom

Rippletail-dark gray tabby tom

**Apprentices-**Minnowpaw-black she-cat

Pebblepaw-gray tom

**Queens-**Dawnflower-pale gray she-cat, mother of Mintfur's kits: Copperkit (dark ginger she-cat), Nettlekit (gray tabby tom), and Robinkit (brown she-cat)

Graymist-gray she-cat, mother of Voletooth's kit: Mallowkit (light brown tabby tom)

Icewing-white she-cat with blue eyes, mother of Rainstorm's kits: Beetlekit (black-and-white tom), Grasskit (light brown tabby tom), and Petalkit (gray-and-white she-cat)

Dapplenose-spotted gray she-cat, expecting Rippletail's kits

**Elders-**Heavystep-large dark brown tabby tom

Swallowtail-dark brown tabby she-cat

Stonestream-gray tom

**Other Characters**

Smoky-gray-and-white tom who lives in the barn, Daisy's former mate

Floss-white she-cat who lives in the barn

**Warriors: The Power of One: Part Three, Chapter Thirteen**

"**The Warrior's Shock"**

Toadpaw had always known he would be a great warrior someday. A warrior capable of taking on any of the forest's beasts and the best warrior in any of the other clans. It was what he was born for. But today he was just tired.

Waking up for the dawn patrol had exhausted him. When the patrol had come back to camp, Toadpaw had been dismayed to come face to face with his mentor, Ashfur, who wanted him to come on a hunting patrol. After a long hunt, Ashfur had then insisted on battle training. Toadpaw felt as though he had been training for moons.

"Ashfur, when can we be done for today?" he asked tiredly.

Ashfur seemed annoyed, "When I say we're done, that's when. Do your tree jump move again. I want you to perfect that so we can teach the clan a new move."

Toadpaw had been climbing a tree a few days ago when a thought had occurred to him: What if he could jump on an enemy from above. If he could move quietly and quickly enough, and land in the right way, the enemy below would be completely defenseless to his attack. Ashfur had at first been afraid for Toadpaw's safety, but Toadpaw had promised not to jump from too high. After Toadpaw had proven that the move would work, Ashfur had been eager for Toadpaw to teach it to the rest of the clan.

"But I'm tired, Ashfur," Toadpaw whined. Just the thought of walking over to the tree made him want to lay down and sleep right where he stood.

Ashfur's nose flared. "I shouldn't have to tell you more than once," he warned.

Toadpaw sighed, and walked slowly over to the tree.

"Fine!" Ashfur fumed, "We're done for the day. Kit-acting cats like you are the reason I grow tired of this clan. It's no wonder you're lazy, considering who your mother and father are. I-I…" Suddenly Ashfur seemed to realize what he was saying.

Toadpaw felt his heart fall through his chest. How could his mentor say such things?

"I'm sorry, Toadpaw. Please forget everything I've said today. Let's head back to camp together. I'm not feeling very well," Ashfur stammered out.

Now that he mentioned it, Toadpaw could tell that Ashfur had seemed tense and on edge all day. He wasn't his usual calm, collected self. Toadpaw looked over to see Silverpaw and Poppypaw with their mentors staring at Toadpaw and Ashfur. Thankfully they were far enough away to not have heard any specifics of Ashfur's outburst. Ashfur explained to the other mentors that they were heading back early, and Toadpaw followed his mentor back to camp.

As they neared camp, Ashfur hesitated. "Toadpaw, I really am very sorry for how I acted today. Even though I am not feeling well today it was not fair to take that out on you."

"It's alright. Maybe you should go and see Brightheart," he suggested timidly.

Ashfur sighed. "I doubt that she would be able to do much for me."

Just then Toadpaw's father, Brambleclaw, walked out of the camp with a patrol. He approached his son and Ashfur. "Is everything alright?" he asked, noticing Ashfur's expression.

Toadpaw watched as Ashfur's face went from distant to rage, "I'm fine. And I don't need any help—Least of all from _you_." With that he stormed into camp.

Brambleclaw seemed as bewildered as Toadpaw felt. Before his father could ask, Toadpaw said, "Don't ask me, I have no idea."

After everything that had happened, Toadpaw just wanted to sleep. He went to the apprentice's den and almost as soon as he laid down, fell asleep.

He couldn't have slept very long, because it was still light outside when Thrushpaw woke him, and Toadpaw was still tired. Thrushpaw apologized and explained that Firestar had called a clan meeting.

As he wandered into the camp meeting, he sat next to Nightpaw and Thrushpaw. "What's the meeting for, Nightpaw?" he asked his sister.

"Are you serious?" she asked, "Did you sleep so long that you forgot tonight is the gathering?"

The gathering. Toadpaw had forgotten. Suddenly his exhaustion faded. The gathering meant he might be able to see Sunspot and Heatherpaw. As he listened to Firestar say who would be going to the gathering he listened eagerly for his name.

"I've decided that I will be going along with Brambleclaw, Brightheart, Graystripe, Dustpelt, Cloudtail, Sorreltail, Squirrelflight, Hazeltail, Silverpaw, Thrushpaw, Poppypaw, and Toadpaw." Firestar said.

At the sound of his name, Toadpaw mentally leapt for joy. Then he celebrated even more when he realized that Nightpaw's name had not been in Firestar's list. He would be able to talk to Sunspot without his sister breathing down his neck.

He looked over to his sister who was already looking at him. "You'd better stay out of trouble," she warned, giving him a stern yet slightly worried look.

"I will," Toadpaw promised.

Toadpaw waited anxiously until it was time for the gathering. He followed his clan to the island, and tried to distract himself by listening to Thrushpaw and Silverpaw's excited chattering.

When ThunderClan reached the island, all three other clans were already there. Toadpaw immediately began searching the crowd for Sunspot. He wandered aimlessly, saying hello to a couple cats who greeted him. He began to feel frustrated with his lack of findings. The leaders would begin speaking soon, so he would need to find her soon.

"Looking for someone?" asked a familiar voice.

Toadpaw turned around to find Heatherpaw speaking to him, a friendly teasing gleam in her eyes.

"She's not here tonight," Heatherpaw said. Toadpaw knew who Heatherpaw meant.

"Well at least you're here," Toadpaw mewed, "What's the new plan? When are we going to track down the badger?"

"Slow down, Toadpaw," Heatherpaw said, laughing slightly. "I didn't know you were so eager to go badger hunting. You sound like Sunspot."

Toadpaw took that as a compliment.

"Our plan right now is to go tomorrow night," Heatherpaw explained. "In a way it might have been best that we were delayed a moon. I'm going to be a warrior soon," Heatherpaw said proudly.

"So will my siblings and me," said Toadpaw, "Hopefully within the moon."

"That's great!" exclaimed Heatherpaw.

"But where should we meet you?" asked Toadpaw, back to the details of tomorrow night.

Heatherpaw explained that they would meet in the same place as they had last planned. "Do you think any of your siblings will come with you?" she asked.

Toadpaw had already thought about this. "I think I will only ask Sunpaw. She was the most eager to go last time, and Nightpaw will just try to stop us again. I think Runningpaw didn't really want to go anyway, and I'm afraid he would tell Nightpaw."

Toadpaw and Heatherpaw discussed their plans until the leaders began their addresses. Firestar and Blackstar both reported on the badgers driven from ThunderClan and ShadowClan territories, and the lost apprentices. WindClan gave their address, and RiverClan gave their address to close the gathering.

When Toadpaw scanned the crowd after the gathering, one cat caught his eye. It was a RiverClan tom. He a large brown tom. Something about him seemed familiar, but what it was Toadpaw couldn't place. While he was trying to figure out where he knew this cat from, the tom turned his gaze and met eye contact with Toadpaw. As soon as their eyes met, Toadpaw instantly remembered where he had seen this cat. It was Hawkfrost. He had been with Tigerstar in the dark forest.

Toadpaw's mind raced with questions, but he was unable to break eye contact with Hawkfrost. He felt a chill run from his nose to the tip of his tail. He had assumed that Hawkfrost was dead…after all he had been in the dark forest with Tigerstar. Then again Toadpaw and his siblings had been there, and they certainly weren't dead.

"Toadpaw?" Heatherpaw asked, slightly bewildered. "What are you staring at?"

Toadpaw was able to break eye contact finally, and he mewed "Nothing, sorry. What were you saying?"

Heatherpaw looked at him with skeptical concern, "I was just saying good-bye. WindClan is leaving."

"I think ThunderClan is as well," Toadpaw said, as he rushed toward his clanmates. "I'll see you tomorrow," he whispered before he ran away.

When he fell in beside Thrushpaw and Silverpaw, he looked behind and quickly scanned the crowd of cats. Though Hawkfrost had moved since he last saw him, he was still staring intently at Toadpaw. Toadpaw felt a chill go through him again, but turned around and went with his clan.

That night Toadpaw had thought he would have no trouble falling asleep. But every time he closed his eyes, Toadpaw pictured Hawkfrost's gaze. It was unnerving to think about what Hawkfrost's motives were. Why any cat would want to visit the dark forest and Tigerstar for that matter, was beyond Toadpaw. The only guess he had was that Tigerstar was training Hawkfrost to be a better warrior, like he had asked to do for Toadpaw and his siblings.

Toadpaw finally fell asleep by telling himself that there was no reason to believe that Hawkfrost meant him any harm. For all he knew Hawkfrost was simply a warrior training to be the best he could be who had a slight staring problem. He would need his rest if tomorrow night would be a success, so he forced himself to sleep.

_**Let me know if you enjoyed! Review, Favorite, and Follow PLEASE!**_


End file.
